A New ,New Moon
by Manthakw
Summary: Edward is gone and Bella is MAD! She is also having feelings for a certain wolf boy. Will Jake a Bella get a happy ever after? Let us find out! I changed the rating to M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is going to be set in New Moon, Edward left just like he did in the book but I'm going to let Bella feel the way any regular girl would feel: hurt, betrayed and most of all PISSED. I get that it was an internal love but come on. I would have been mad as hell at Edward for "lying" to me. I am an amateur so please over look any mistakes and this is my second attempt at a story so please review. I welcome ideas and suggestions so if you see the story going a certain way feel free to tell me. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Stephanie Meyer….(She owns Twilight, just in case you didn't know.)**

It's been three months since Edward left me alone in the woods. I was a shell of myself for the first month, then I stopped and seen what I was doing to my dad, what I was doing to myself. I lost wight, my dad was behind on bills because he was staying home to take care of me. I don't even think I said three words that whole month. After I nearly grieved myself to death I felt betrayed. He promised me forever, literally! I felt like he took everything away from me. I loved his family like my own and they all just picked up and left, not even a goodbye note. Then comes my recent feeling. I, Bella Swan, am pissed. Where does Edward Cullen get off telling me one day that he loves me and I'm his true love, to "oh i'm sorry Bella but we are leaving and I never wanna see you again." How does someone do that. I swear sometimes I want him to come back just so I can tell him to leave again. I'm so glad that this is the last day of school. Two weeks of Christmas break is much needed right now. I suppose I should at least try to listen to what Jessica is saying. "Bella, are you even listening."

"I'm sorry Jess, I zoned out for a minute."

"That's oak. Are you thinking about Edward again?"

"I can't help it. I'm so mad at him." Jess, sighed as we walked to the parking lot. "Well at least you only have one more step to go." What is she talking about steps. "Jess, what do you mean?"

"There are four steps to a breakup: hurt, betrayal, anger, and acceptance. Once you get through the steps you can move on." I couldn't even think of moving on right now. I don't want to hurt again. "Anyway, what I was asking before you went to your lala land was, what are you doing over the holiday."

"Well I was going to my moms but she and Phill aren't going to be home so It's just me and Charlie. We will probably be going over to the Blacks for Christmas dinner."

"That sounds nice. We are going to my Grandparents in Mississippi. I have to get going though so you have a good vacation and if you see Angela and Ben tell them the same from me."

"Bye Jess." Jessica has become so much more tolerable since the Cullen's left. They were her main source of gossip, now she doesn't have much to talk about. I got in my old chevy and headed home. I walked in and saw Charlie's gun belt and jacket hanging up. "Dad, I'm home." Of course he was sitting at the couch watching whatever game was on. "Hey honey. How was school?"

"It was good. I'm out for break now."

"Good. I'm glad your going to be here for Christmas. I know you don't like gifts but as I said on your birthday it doesn't count if I don't wrap it." He had this goofy grin on his face it was hard not to laugh at him. "Okay dad, speaking of Christmas, are we going to the Blacks?" Charlie got out of his chair and followed me to the kitchen, it was time for me to start dinner. "It's tradition Bells, I haven't missed a Christmas with Billy since Sara past away." It was heartbreaking to think of Sara. I could remember her from when I was little. She was the kindest woman in the world. Jake was never the same after she passed away from the car accident. "I know dad. I was just wondering what I should get them."

"Well don't worry about the twins. They aren't going to be able to make it this year." I started to look around the cabinets. I decided it was a good night for chili. After we got done eating I decided to go a head and turn in for the night. I woke up and decided I was going to go find Jake and Billy a gift. It was only three days to Christmas. I threw on my rain jacket and my paisley rain boots and headed out the door. I got in my ancient but lovable truck and started the engine. Once I was in Port Angeles, I parked at the mall. This was not going to be easy. Well I knew I would get Billy the same thing I got Charlie, a new tackle box filled with fishing equipment. Jake one the other hand was going to be a problem. I left the fishing store and headed for the music shop. It didn't take me long in there to realize that I didn't even know what kind of music he liked. I left the music store and headed towards a few more shops. I found a pair of ear rings that my mom would love and decided that would be her gift. My cashier was a sweet girl that looked to be about my age. "Did you find everything you needed alright."

"I wish. I have been walking this mall all day and I can't find a gift for my friend." She wrapped the ear rings in a pretty green and red box for me with a silver boy. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Not unless you know what to get a sixteen year old boy that likes to fix cars. I don't want to get him something to personal because we are just friends and I don't want to give him the wrong idea but we have been friends since we were babies." Even though I haven't seen him in three months. "That's easy. Go to the automotive shop and get him a toolbox. I bet his tools are just thrown everywhere." She is right. "Thank you so much. I would have ended up getting something stupid like a t-shirt." I left the shop and went to the automotive shop. There was a large black, metal toolbox with four drawers to put different tools in. How am I suppose to get this thing to my truck. It's at least four feet tall. "Excuse me, sir." A tall worker walked up to me. He was cute too. He had dark black hair with brown eyes. "Yes, ma'am can I help you?"

"Actually I need some help getting this to my truck."

"No problem. It has wheels on it so all I'll have to do is left it into the bed." He unlocked the wheels and rolled the tool box to the truck. "You have one lucky boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend, we have just known each other all of our lives." The boy smiled. Oh no. What if he ask me out? I'm not ready to date but I hate disappointing people. "If you get all of your friends this nice of a gift then maybe we should be friends." Phew, he just wanted a joke. "Thank you very much for your help. Have a nice holiday."

"You too miss." I drove home and decided to just get Charlie to help me cover the tool box with a tarp. That way we didn't have to reload it on Christmas. It had been a long day so we ordered some pizza and went to bed.

**A/N THIS IS ME SKIPPING TO CHRISTMAS MORNING. HEHEHEHE…**

**"**Get up Bells. Geez I remember when you were little you would come run and jump on my bed to wake me up, now I'm practically jumping on yours."

"I'm up dad." I stretched and got out of bed and headed down stairs for a bowl of cereal while Charlie loaded all the gifts into his cruiser. "I'm leaving now. Remember to keep your pajama's on and bring some clothes to change into." It was a tradition of ours and the Blacks to wear our pj's while opening gifts. We would all change before lunch. I was wearing my favorite pi's they where pants and a button up long sleeve shirt with little wolfs and paw prints on them. (A/N hehe I couldn't resist.) I ran up stairs and brushed my hair and teeth, then ran to my room to grab my keys and my bag of clothes. I checked on the tool box and made sure the two tackle boxes where in the truck before I headed to La Push. I was heading down the dirt road when the familiar little red house came into view. What wasn't familiar was the boy running out to meet me. Jake was wearing a pair of pj bottoms with the grinch on them and no shirt. He wrapped me up in one of his bone crushing hugs. His hair was long and he was buff. I mean really BUFF. "Jake I need to breathe. Please put me down." He was laughing now. "Sorry Bells. I can't seem to control my strength these days." He smile is contagious. "That's okay but aren't you freezing. It's snowing for goodness sakes go get a shirt on."

"I'm actually burning up. I hope I'm not getting sick. They are having a bonfire for New Years and me and dad wanted to invite you and Charlie." I loved the La Push bonfires they always told the coolest stories. "Either way standing out here in the cold isn't going to help either one of us stay healthy." Bella grabbed Charlie and Billy's gifts out of the truck and headed for the house. The men already had the gifts separated into piles. Bella went and sat by her pile and started opening her gifts. True to his word, Charlie didn't wrap any of her gifts. He got her a new Ipod (since hers was smashed when Edward saved her from Tyler's van.) and an Apple Ipad. "Dad this is too much." He just shook his head. "Bells you are my only child. Besides you will be going off to college soon and you are going to need a computer." Billy had given her an Itunes gift card. "I see you two coordinated." The two old men just smiled. I thanked them both then went to the kitchen to start lunch. Just as I got the ham in the over, Jake came in and sat on the countertop "Bells, your gift from me is in my garage, so we are going to have to go out there to get it. I could bring it in but then the old men would pick on me, so I would rather give it to you in private."

"That's okay. I can't get yours out of my truck so you are going to have to help me." We walked out to the shed. He reached around me to turn the lights on. I saw all his tools all over the shelves and all over the floor. He is really going to get some use out of my gift. "Okay Bells just sit over there and hold your arm out. Make sure you close your eyes." I sat on the little work bench and did as I was told. I felt a band around my wrist. "Okay, open your eyes." It was a bracelet made of beautifully woven stings of every color you could think of. That's not what caught Bella's eye though. It was the little wood carved wolf that dangled from the bracelet that had brought tears to her eyes. "Oh Jake. It is perfect thank you so much!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his waste. Since when was he so tall? It hasn't been that long since I seen him. "'I'm glad you like it. I worked very hard on it." I was shocked. "You made this? Aw, that makes is a hundred times come on I want to show you your gift." I led him to my truck where he pulled the tail gate down. I jumped in the back and pulled the tarp off, reviling the toolbox. "Oh my God. Bells you didn't have to get me something so nice."

"Do you not like it?" He jumped in the back of the truck with me and wrapped me in one of those hugs again."Honey, I love it." I smiled. Then I realized I needed oxygen again. "Jake, I can't breath."

"Sorry Bells. I really don't know where all this strength is coming from." We laughed. "Come on. I bet the old men are just dying for you to hurry up and get in the kitchen. After lunch I'll come move this to my garage."

**Well there you have chapter one. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know. Once again I apologize for any errors. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As always I'm just an amateur so I apologize for any mistakes that I make. I'm always open for ideas and suggestions. Also this is before Jake has phased and I don't know if I want Jake to Imprint on Bella or not….suggestions anyone…reviews make me happy!**

Lunch was wonderful. Jake had four plates full of food. I don't see how he stays so buff if he eats that much. Charlie and Billy had moved to the living room to watch the game and fall asleep just like they always do after a big meal. I'm cleaning the kitchen and Jake is unloading his tool box. This really was a nice Christmas. "Hey Bells, need any help." I turned around and seen Jake standing in the door frame. He really is very attractive…who am I kidding he is hot, but I shouldn't think like that. Well I suppose it is okay to think it as long as I don't say it out loud. "Sure. I'll wash and you dry." I tossed him a dish rag and we got to work. "How are you doing Bells, I mean really." Great now we are going to talk about this! "I'm fine. I'm not completely over it, but i'm better. Lately I have just been so mad at Edward." When I said his name, I swear, Jakes whole body vibrated. "Jake are you okay."

"Yeah. I don't know what that was." I put my hand to his forehead. "Oh my gosh. You are burning up. We have to get you to a hospital." Just then Billy came into the kitchen. "No Bella, he doesn't need a doctor. Jake just go lay down in your bed and try to relax it will be over soon. Charlie I'm sorry but I think it is time you and Bella went home." I didn't want to leave, not if Jake was sick. "That's alright. I was going to work in a little while so that the others could spend some time with their families tonight." Charlie really is sweet. "Can I please stay. I want to finish cleaning the kitchen and I can help take care of Jake. If you send me home now I will only call every ten minutes to check on him." Billy looked like he was thinking really hard. "Okay Bella you can stay but I don't want you in Jakes room for long periods of time and if I tell you to get out at anytime you must do it with no questions asked."

"Okay." That was odd but either way I was staying. I said goodbye to Charlie and finished cleaning the kitchen. "Hey Billy is it okay if I go check on him."

"Sure, sure, just don't spend to long in there." I knocked on the door but he didn't answer. I decided to just peak in. He was laying on the bed, sleeping. His whole body was drenched in sweat. He was shaking all over. At least he is sweating the fever off. He looks like he is in so much pain. I can't stand to see him hurt like this. Why wont Billy take him to the hospital? Something is going on here and I want answers. "Bells?" Jake woke up. "Hey. How do you feel."

"Like crap, my whole body hurts."

"I'm so sorry Jake. What can I do?" He tensed up again and I grabbed his hand. "Just stay. For some reason it isn't as bad with you here."

"I'll stay until you fall back asleep. Billy doesn't want me to spend much time back here. I think he is afraid that I'll catch this."

"I don't think you can get whatever this is. It feels like something is about to happen. Something big! I just don't think this is your everyday flu." I sat there with him for about five more minutes before he fell back asleep. I didn't want to disobey Billy's wishes. Billy had got an air mattress out for me and set it up in the living room. "I'm afraid I can't reach the blankets, but you know where everything is. Just make yourself at home. I'm going to go get some sleep, it's going to be a long night." I wonder what that means, he must just be worried. "Thanks. I'll just get what I need and go to sleep." I went to the hall closet and grabbed the extra blankets, pillows, and made my "bed" up. i fell asleep as soon as I laid down. I was having a nightmare. We were in the forrest again. Edward gave me the whole speech about why he and his family had to leave. This time though, I seen it. The whole facade. He didn't want to leave me, he just didn't want me to be like him. In his own twisted way, he looked at this as saving me. In a way I suppose he did. I want to live, I want to have babies one day, and I want to grow old with the man I love…who ever that may be. So I watch him go, only this time it is tears of joy running down my face, i whisper his name one last time and then..CRASH. I jerked awake just in time to see the kitchen table flip over. What is happening? Are we being robbed? Just then Billy rolled in the room. "Jake, get outside now!" Jake was standing in the corner of the room shaking violently, he was mumbling something about "never going to be enough." and "rip him to shreds," I couldn't understand him. He ran out the door like his life depended on it. "Bella, there is a number by the phone. Call it and ask for Sam, tell him it is time." I ran to the phone and found the number. It seemed like the phone rang forever. "Uley residence." It was a female voice. " May I speak to Sam, please it is urgent."

"Of course, just one moment." I waited until finally I heard a voice on the other end. "This is Sam."

"Sam, this is Bella Swan, I'm at the Black's house and something really bad is happening. Billy told me to call you and tell you that it is time."

"I'm on my way, you need to stay in the house." With that said he hung up. Suddenly I heard a howl. It sounded like it came from the front yard. Sam said stay inside, he didn't say that I couldn't look out the window. I peeked out of the window. There was a huge russet wolf in the front yard. It was bigger than a horse. I had never seen anything like it! Oh my gosh where is Jake? Billy was on the porch watching the wolf rip through the yard. Then I seen it. The pajama pants that Jake was wearing were shredded to pieces on the ground. Then I fainted. When I woke up I was in my own bed and Sam was sitting in my rocking chair. "What happened?"

"You seen the wolf and fainted. How do you feel?" Wait wolf, Jake! Where is Jake? "What happened to Jacob, is he alright?" Sam sighed. "He is fine but he asked that you don't come over for a while. He needs some time." What the hell is going on. "Bella if you are meant to know then he will tell you everything but right now just stay in Forks." Then he left. I am so tired of everyone and their cryptic crap. I want strait forward answers. I went downstairs and found Charlie at the table. "Hey honey are you feeling better. They said a wolf wondered into Billy's yard and you fainted." Why didn't they tell him the whole truth? " Yeah, it was a scary wolf."

"How is Jake?"

"I just don't know dad. Hey, have there been any reports on dangerous wild animals?"

"Bells, wolfs aren't dangerous. It probably just wondered to far from the pack and got lost, you have nothing to be afraid of." He didn't see this wolf.

I ate a quick breakfast and decided to head to the library. Billy acted like he knew this was going to happen so I decided to research the tribe legends. I had heard them several times but I wan't to read it for myself.I found ever book I could on the quileute people and headed home. You could tell that no one had checked these books out in years. It was amazing that I even found them.I had searched almost every book and hadn't found anything on a wolf attacking the tribe. Then I came to the last book. The first page had a drawing of the same tattoo that I had seen on Sam, Jarred, and Paul. I was beginning to feel a little hope. Until I turned to the next page and discovered that the whole book was written in Quileute. Well this is just great. The only person that I really know that speaks Quileute are Jake and Billy and they don't want to see me right now. Wait I can call Embry! Jake had used his phone to call me one day when his was dead and the number is still saved! I grabbed my cell phone and found the number I needed. Now I need to lie. I have a feeling that Billy doesn't want me to tell anyone about what I saw. "Hello."

"Hi, this is Bella Swan, remember we met at Jake's a few times."

"Sure, sure. How are you?" Poor Embry is almost as shy as I am. "I"m okay. Um I have a favor to ask if thats okay."

"I'll help anyway I can."

"Thanks! Its just that I have a report due about the Quileute people and their legends. The only book I can find is in Quileute, and Jake is sick, so I was wondering if you could maybe translate it for me."

"Sure thing. When do you want to meet." Yes! "Can we meet at the library in about twenty minutes?"

"That sounds good to me. Bye Bella." I hung up the phone and started grabbing all the books and headed to the library for the second time today. I checked in the books I didn't need and found Embry siting at a table. "Hey, thanks so much for the help." He stood up and took my book and notebooks for me. "It's no problem. Jake always talks about how nice you are. He talks about you a lot actually." I blushed. I wonder what he says. "So here is the book. I don't need you to read the whole thing, just the important stuff."

"Wow, I wonder how this got here? I have a copy of this book at my house but it is suppose to be for direct descendants of the first "spirit worriers."

"What are spirit warriors?" Embry sat back in his chair and looked torn. "I'm not suppose to talk about it but since you and Jake are so close then I guess it is okay. The legends say that our great grandfathers were spirit worriers, that they could transform into a mighty animal to defend the tribe from the cold ones. It talks about how a fever sets in and that the beast is brought forth by strong emotions. Also a cold one has to be around before the transformation would take place. So basically it says that if there were "vampires" around, me and about half of the other boys on the reservation would transform into a giant animal anytime we got mad." Wow, what if it isn't a legend? Is it possible that the wolf I seen was Jake? "What else does it say?"

"It talks about the first time we transformed and then it talks about mates.."

"Mates? As in like a girlfriend for each of you or something?" I don't wanna think about Jake with another girl…wait where did the jealousy come from? "It's complicated. The legends call it imprinting. It's soul mates, when a shape shifter looks into the eyes of his imprint, it's like the whole world revolves around her. You would be anything, do anything for her. There is nobody else for him but her. The spirit worrier literally hurts when she hurts, he is sad when she is sad, and he physically hurst when he is away from her for to long."

"Wow, that sounds intense."

"It's just a story Bella. Something our parents use to tell us just to get our imaginations going." I don't think it's just a legend but i'm not going to tell him that. "Well, I think I have everything I need. Thank you so much Embry." I got up and hugged him then walked out to my truck. It's going to be a long day.

I was wrong it was a long week. A week, and I still haven't heard from Jake. I'm worried sick. That's it I'm going over there. I found my keys and headed out the door. I was heading out the door when I bumped into Charlie. "Where you going kiddo?"

"I was just going to go see Jake"

"He isn't home. He is at first beach with his friends ringing in the New Year." I had forgotten that today was New Years eve. "i thought we were suppose to get an invite to that."

"Yeah, but Billy isn't feeling well so I'm going to sit at his house and watch some tv with him and he said you could come over if you wanted but just to give Jake some space. He isn't really himself here lately Bells."

"I don't know dad." I walked back upstairs and was trying to decide if I wanted to be a party crasher or not. I was furious that Jake couldn't even call and tell me that he was okay. It was already ten P.M. so I wouldn't have to stay until midnight I would just find Jake, ask him what's up, then leave. With that being decided I once more headed for the truck. I made it to the little red house and parked my truck beside Charlie's cruiser. I found the well beaten path from Jake's backyard to First Beach. Before I even made it to the beach I could hear the music and the talking. It looked like all of La Push and Half of Forks was here. I even see Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Tyler, who I don't see yet is Jake. I walked up to Angela and gave her and every one else a hug. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Angela unwrapped herself from Ben so she could talk to me. "We come every year. First Beach is the place to go for a party." I laughed. "Jess, I thought you were going to see your Grandparents."

"We did. We don't usually stay to long I got back just yesterday. I tried to call but your dad said you were out."

"That's okay how was your trip."

"It was fine." We all stood there talking for a few more minutes until I seen Jake, Sam, Quil, and a few other La Push guys come out of the woods. I couldn't even believe the person I was looking at was Jacob Black. His long black hair was chopped off, he was about a foot taller, muscles that would have taken years not weeks to build, and a tattoo. Luckily he hasn't seen me yet, so it will give me a few more minutes to build up my nerve. I watched him walk around the crowd and met a girl at the shore line. She was beautiful. If i'm not mistaken that is Leah Clearwater I had met her once or twice. Jake grabbed her in a hug and whispered something to her. She let a tear run down her face but she kissed his cheek and went and sat beside one of the many bonfires. Jealousy had filled me. Was this Jakes mate? Was I going to lose him forever? I can't, not now. The night that Jake flipped the table. I realized that I was over Edward, and was thinking that maybe me and Jake could finally give ourselves a chance, and now once again the supernatural has snatched that away from me. I was running down the beach to let myself cry when I hear Jake behind me. "Bella! Please stop." I ran until all the people at the beach couldn't see me anymore and sat down on the sand. I seen Jakes knees as he knelt in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the face. I just sat there and let him see me cry. "Bella, please what you saw was nothing. I'm not in love with her. Her dad died a couple of days ago and I was just giving her my regards. Please honey, look at me." I tried to calm myself as I looked into his eyes. Suddenly the world stopped. Jake's breath hitched. I felt like time froze around us, like we were the only thing holding the other from floating of to space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I suck at updating. Sorry real life got in the way. As always I'm an amateur so sorry for any mistakes.**

We just stood there looking at each other for a minute until Jake finally spoke, "Bells, the girl you seen was Leah Clearwater."

"Jake, just stop, you don't have to explain anything to me, I don't care who you are all over. It's not like we are dating. I just came here to find out why you never called and now I know. I'm going back to your house, waiting on my dad, and going home. Happy New Year Jake." I started to walk back to the house, Jake looked like he was in shock. "Bells wait. Just stay and lets talk, please. I know we aren't dating but if you didn't care "who I was all over" then why would you run away crying." Crap busted. "I don't know it's just you said you would call and you never did. You are supposed to be my best friend."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that and maybe one of us will believe it." How did this conversation turn into a fight? "I got to go Jake, my dad has probably had a few beers so he wont be able to drive himself home." I turned and walked off again. Jake was about to say something but there was a sharp howl that pierced the night. "Look Bells, I can't explain right this second but I have to go just stay at my house and wait for me please we have to talk. There is something you need to know." With that being said he ran to the woods. I was not staying at his house tonight. I got back to my truck and got my dad and tried to start my truck…It wouldn't even turn over. "Looks like we are staying here for the night, Bells."

"No! Dad can't I drive the cruiser?"

"Sorry but only cops can drive cop cars." I sighed in frustration as my dad and I walked back inside. "Hey Billy, Bells truck won't start."

"Okay you can try to get in Jake's room, Bells can take the air bed and Jake can take the couch." The dads started watching t.v. again and I decided that it was only eleven forty so I could go back to the beach. I put my sandals back on and told my dad I would be back later. He completely trust me so it was no problem..and it's New Years so curfew was extended. I found Jessica and Angela again and started having an okay time. I was dancing with Tyler when Jake and his friends got back. He was looking for me so I tried to hide behind Tyler, I turned so that my back was to Tyler and Jacob, bad idea number one, it looked like I was grinding on Tyler. Then Tyler got the wrong idea and put his hands on my side, a.k.a my ticklish spot and made me laugh, bad idea number two because Jake heard me, which means he found me. This is just wonderful, right. Jake was coming towards me and he looked pissed. Bad idea number three, trying to make Jake even more pissed by pretending that I don't see him and continued to fake grind on Tyler. Oh uh now he really looks mad, why am I enjoying this. This is what I didn't expect. Jake started laughing. What the hell? He smirked at me then wiggled his pointer finger at me to tell me to come here. Busted. " Thanks for the dance Ty, I got to go." I walked over to Jake. "Nice one honey." I just stood there with my arms crossed. "How do you know? I could have been having the time of my life."

"You were barely moving until you seen me watching." Jake was still laughing. Gah this is embarrassing. "How did you know I was here?"

"I went to the house but your dad told me you came back out here. Come with me back to my garage we need to talk."

"Actually, I'm really tired, so I think I'll just go to bed." He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes. "Really Jake! I can walk."

"You said you were tired, I'm helping." He carried me up the beach, up the path to his house, and into the garage. Can't he even pretend to get tired? "Jacob Black put me down."

"Okay Bells. I'm about to tell you something that your not going to believe but I need you to believe me please."

"Let me guess, you are a giant wolf that kills vampires." Jake just sat there looking at me like a sprouted another head. "Now it's time for me to tell you something." So I told him the whole story about my last year in Forks. "I didn't know the Cullen's were bloodsuckers."

"Don't call them that." Just because I didn't love Edward anymore doesn't mean I don't love the family. "So you already know about the wolf thing but there is something else."

"You have this way of finding your soul mate called Imprinting."

"Okay how do you know this."

"I saw the wolf the first night you changed. So I did some research, with the help of Embry. You and Leah should live a wonderful happy life."

"Oh shut up will you. I'm trying to tell you that I imprinted on you!"

"What?"

"Yeah, back there on the beach when I told you that I DON'T love Leah."

"I guess I didn't hear that part." Wow he imprinted on me. "Jake, that night that I stayed over, what made you so mad?"

"I got up to get a drink and walk out side. You said Edward's name in your sleep." That was the night that I had that dream. "Jake, I only said his name, because I finally let him go. I'm over it." He smiled when I said that. "So what does this mean, for us, I mean?" I took a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't know Jake. I have had feelings for you for a while now, but I'm just now finding out what these feelings are, now we have to throw in a super natural eternal love, I already had one of those and it didn't work out."

"I don't think you understand Bells, if we were to complete the Imprint I can't leave you, never. I would die."

"That's just it! I don't want you to be with me because you have too. I want you to be with me because it is something we both want." Why did I have to get involved in all of this super natural bull crap? "Bella Swan I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Long before I became a wolf. Imprinting works in strange ways though. I will be anything you need me to be. If you need us to stay friends while you figure out what you want then that's what I'll do. My life goal is to make you happy now. If some day you decided that I'm not what you need then I will always be here for you Bells. I just have to be in your life." I had tears streaming down my face by the end of his speech. "It's just a lot to take in Jake. I just need to think about everything. Maybe we should just sleep on it tonight and finish talking about this tomorrow. I still have so many questions." He wrapped me in one of his hugs and led me to his house. I could already hear my dad in jakes room snoring. Jake got me a pair of his old sweats and a t-shirt. I changed in the bathroom while he got his dad ready for bed. When I got to the living room Jake was already lying on the couch with the head of the airbed right in front of him. I lied down and started to drift to sleep. Before I was out I swore I heard Edwards voice say 'be happy', I'm going to try, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I'm so bad at updating but I'm going to try to get better. As always I am an armature so I apologize for the many mistakes. Maybe I should get a beta to read these before I post them? Any Ideas? Also if you don't like where I'm going with the story or you have ideas of your own, feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters and what not belong to Stephanie.**

I woke up and my hand was burning. Not an uncomfortable burn, but it was hot! I looked up to where Jake was sleeping above me. Some time last night I had reached up and grabbed his hand. Well this is embarrassing. I tried to move my hand before he woke up. I started to slide my hand out of his then I noticed him trying not to laugh. "Jake, I really need to get up. Please, can I have my hand back?" He smiled and let go of my hand. He really does have the brightest smile I have ever seen. "Morning Bells."

"Good morning Jake. Did you sleep all right on the couch? You seem a bit big for it now." He stood up and stretched I couldn't help but notice the way his muscles rolled. It makes me want to drool but I refrain from it. "It wasn't my best nights sleep but waking up was nice." I tried not to blush but my face betrayed me. I heard my dad getting up. "Morning dad."

"Morning Bells. You about ready to head out I have work in a few hours and I want to shower before hand." I wasn't ready to leave but seeing as my truck won't start I had no other choice. "I'll get your tuck running again then I'll come pick you up so we can finish that talk." I just looked at Jake. "How did you know my truck wouldn't start? I didn't tell you that last night." He just grinned at me. He walked up and hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I needed to know you couldn't leave last night. Please don't be mad at me. It won't take me long to fix." I couldn't believe he sabotaged my truck so that I couldn't leave. I walked with my dad to his cruiser and we started our trip home. We didn't talk on the way home. That's one think I love about my dad, he is okay with the comfortable silence. Once we were home I made a quick breakfast and went to my room to find something to wear. I checked my email and seen a note from my mom. I wrote a quick reply and told her about my Christmas and New years. By the time I was done, dad was out of the shower so I decided to go a head and take mine. When I got out I had a text from Jake.

**Hey Bells, I got your truck fixed. I'll be by in 1hr to pick you up.**

I quickly sent him a message back.

**Kay I'll see you soon! **I brushed and dried my hair, then ran down stairs to get my shoes. It was one of the rare sunny days but it was still so cold. I sat down and turned on the t.v while I waited on Jake. True to his word I heard a knock on the door one hour after he sent me his message. "Hey Bells!" He wrapped me up in the Jake hug and released me. "Hi, Jake."

"I got your truck up and running again."

"My truck wouldn't have needed fixing if you didn't break it to begin with."

"Aw, come on don't be mad. I really needed you to stay." It was hard to stay mad at him for long. "So what did you have planned for us." He rubbed the back of his neck and had a shy smile. "I was hoping you would go for a walk with me. So we can finish talking about the Imprint. I packed a lunch and everything." I led him through the house and out my back door. We started to walk to the wooded area behind my house. It was so cold. I started to shiver. "I'm a constant 108 over here." Jake said. He reached his hand out and pulled me too him. "I can't believe how warm you are."

"It's a wolf thing."

"Tell me more about the 'wolf things'." I really want to know everything I can since I'm suppose to be apart of this world. "There is so much to tell you. I don't even know where to begin. So far there are only four of us in the pack., me ,Sam, Jared, and Paul. Quil and Embry aren't far from phasing. Sam is the alpha but I'm going to have to take over one day because it is in my blood to be alpha, I'm a direct descendant from the original alpha. When we are phased we can talk to each other through our minds. All of my senses are crazy enhanced. For example I can tell you that you used strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash today when you took a shower. I can also see the little blonde streaks in your hair that I couldn't see before. I can also hear how your heart speeds up just a little bit when you see me." Wow. There is so much that I don't know about Jake now. It's almost like I'm getting to know him all over again. "Last night, you said that if we completed the Imprint that you would never be able to leave me, what exactly does that mean?" Jake blushed and stopped walking. "Lets sit down and start our lunch then I'll explain that." He laid a blanket, that he got out of his backpack, down on the ground then started to pull the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches out of the bag. We ate in silence. Just as we were finishing up Jake started to explain the Imprint to me a little more. "Right now all I know is that I have a very strong pull to you. I want to be near you but I don't have this unbelievable urge to kiss you or jump you because you haven't accepted the Imprint yet. Once you accept the Imprinted I'm basically become everything you want me to be. That's the good thing about this. It wont force us to love one another it just helps push us in that direction."

"Okay, so how do we complete the Imprint? You still haven't explained that." He blushed again. Twice in one day that has to be a record. "Well, we have to have sex and I mark you as my mate." Now it was my turn to blush. "I'm not trying to pressure you Bells, and I would never think about trying anything that you didn't want to do. I just want to be completely honest with you about this. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable." I sat there and thought about everything he just told me. "I don't know what to say Jake. I don't want to hurt you but I'm so not ready for anything like that. I don't even know if I'm ready to accept that I'm your imprint." He smiled that smile again and took my hand. "That's okay Bells. I'm not going anywhere, and I know you're not ready. That's one of the cool things about the Imprint. We can feel each other's emotions." Suddenly I felt relieved. "Yea, I'm relieved myself." This is going to take some getting use to. "Come on lets go back to your house and watch a movie or something I don't have to patrol until tonight so I'm yours for the rest of the afternoon." I smiled and we walked back to my house. "I pretty sure we have watched all of my movies about five hundred times so lets just find something on the t.v." He sat on the sofa and I had the urge to sit right beside him, instead of across the room like I usually do, so I sat on the seat right beside him. I felt a jolt of excitement run through me. I looked over and seen him grinning to himself. It really is odd feeling his and my emotions. I handed him the remote control and we spend the rest of the day watching television shows and talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. It made me sad to think that school would start again soon and I wouldn't be able to hang out with him as much. Thinking of school made me wonder what he was going to do now. "Jake what are you going to do about school? Not that it really matters, but I don't want you to be a high school drop out or anything." He sighed. "There isn't really much I can do I'm bound to La Push now, so I wont be able to leave for college. I'm going for my G.E.D. though and I'm going to start online college courses. It's always been a dream of Quil, Embry, and mine's to start a garage on the reservation; I would be my own boss so I could have my own hours. I wouldn't have to worry about patrols or anything." He really does have it all figured out. "I'll help you know, with your studies I mean. Obviously I know nothing about cars."

"What about you Bells, what are your big dreams." I knew he was sad, I could feel it. I just wish I knew why. "Honestly, I was thinking about becoming an elementary school teacher. I love working with kids, and teaching so it seems like a perfect idea." I waited a few more minutes then I had to ask, "Jake why are you so sad all of a sudden." He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "Remember I just told you that I'm bound to La Push and can never leave? Well that means that if you accept the Imprint then I would be holding you back."

"Oh, Jake, we will cross that bridge when we get there. Just to let you know thought, I'm not my mom, and I love Forks and La Push. I couldn't leave if I wanted too. I can always drive to Port Angeles, to the community college there, or we could do our on line classes together. If you do your G.E.D this year we will graduate at the same time." Suddenly he was hugging me again. This boy sure does like to hug me, but I'm not complaining one bit. "I have to head out for my patrol now but I'll text you tonight before I go to sleep." I walked him to the door. "Okay, be careful out there."

"I will. Bye honey." I watched him walked out into the woods then I shut the door and went up to my room, with only one thing on my mind: Jacob Black.

**Okay so I know that my version of Imprinting is a bit different than it is in the real books, but I don't want Bella to feel pressured into loving Jacob. Of course they are going to end up together but I want it to be natural as breathing. :) Reviews are much appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm going to keep trying with this. I hope that this inspiration sticks around for a while, and I hope you guys are enjoying the story.. if there is anyone out there reading this. Oh well on with the stuff I have already told you guys, but I feel the need to remind you: I am and amateur and I am a human being, therefore I do make many mistakes and I do apologize for that. I am also not the owner of twilight, new moon, eclipse, or breaking dawn. All I own right now are three painful cuts on my stomach from having my gallbladder removed yesterday.**

The rest of winter break went by with the blink of an eye. I seen Jake everyday and everyday I felt just a little more for him. He was the star of all my dreams, and was all I could think about it. I was falling hard for him, and I think he knows it. School starts back tomorrow and I would be lying if I said that didn't upset me. I was sad that I would only see my Jake on the weekends. I wouldn't be able to see him today because I promised Angela and Jess that I would hang out with them so that we could get everything ready for our return to school. I walked out of my room and grabbed my coat and headed to my truck. I was meeting the girls at the diner then we were going to drive to the store to pick up some note books, binders, pins, you know all the essentials for class. The drive to the diner didn't take long. I noticed Angela's car and parked beside her. I walked in and she and Jess we already at a booth with menu's in hand. "Hey guys." I greeted them and took a seat beside Angela. "Hey Bella, we were about to order without you." Jess was joking. I picked up my menu and ordered my usual burger and fries. "So how did the rest of your break go." Angela asked. "Yeah, we didn't see you again after you left with that gorgeous guy at the party." Jess was fanning her face like she was hot. "Sorry guys, I got caught up with Jake, that night and I seen him everyday after that." They both smiled and ohh and ahhed. "So are you two a couple or just friends with benefits, come on dish girl."

"Come on Jess you know Bella isn't a 'friends with benefits' type of girl."

"Thanks Angela. No, we aren't a couple, not yet at least, but I'm thinking about it. He sort of asked me out but he is leaving it completely up to me." I thought about Jake and I missed him so I sent him a quick text message. **Hey what's up? –B. **It didn't take him long to reply. **Nm I just woke up…had to patrol late last night. How's your girls day going? –J**

**It's going good. We are about to leave to go get our school supplies. I was wondering if you and your dad wanted to come by for dinner tonight…I'll make your favorite… Lasagna and lemon mirage pie for desert. –B**

**Honey you had me a dinner.-J **I laughed and put my phone up. We decided to just take Angela's car to Wal-Mart. I climbed in the back and buckled up. It took us all of ten minutes to get there and another thirty to buy what we needed. Angela and Jess went to load their items into the car while I went and bought what I needed to make dinner tonight. I was so excited to see Jake tonight. We made it back to the diner and I got in my truck. I waved by to the girls and headed home. I had a surprise waiting for me when I got there. Dad was still at work but there was somebody in my house. It was Laurent! My first instinct was to panic but then I noticed that his eyes were the same honey color as the Cullen's. "Please, Bella, do not be frightened. I am only here to warn you that you are in grave danger. You need to find the Cullen's and find protection. Victoria is after you, a mate for a mate, is what she called it. She is upset about your Edward killing James and now she is after you." I was in shock. "I'm not Edwards mate, he left me." He looked honestly worried. "Then I fear it is the end for you sweet, Bella. I must go I have said to much as it is. Be safe Bella, and I wish for your sake that Victoria is fast when she seeks her vengeance." With that being said he disappeared. If it weren't for his words ringing in my ears It would have been as if he was never there. I sank to the floor and cried. I was finally happy again and now this had to turn up. I did the only think I could think to do. I called Jake. One ring, two rings, three rings. "Hello. " Oh thank God! "Jake , I need you to come over now. Please." I managed to get the words out between the sobs. "Of course honey, are you okay. I can feel your fear. What happened?" I sobbed again. "I'll tell you when you get here just please hurry."

"I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up the phone and I pushed myself off the floor. By the time I had the groceries put away he was storming through the door. "BELLA! Where are you?" I didn't have to answer because he was around the corner and in the kitchen before I could answer him. "Bella, I smell vampire, was it a Cullen? Are you okay?" I just shook my head and held him while I cried. I finally calmed down and told him the story about James and Victoria. I told him what Laurent came and told me. He held me the whole time rubbing small circles on my back until I was finished. "It's going to be okay Bella. She wont get near you, I'll make sure of that. We will have a wolf with you at all times, if she shows up we will be ready. Quil phased today and Embry isn't far behind him so we will have plenty of wolves to protect you. Please don't cry. There is no need for you to be scared when I'm here to protect you honey." I sniffled then let him go to look at his face. "Jake, what if you or one of the others get hurt? I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason one of you got hurt." He chuckled. "Have a little faith will ya, I mean this is what we are made for." I smiled just a little at that. It did make me feel a little better that Jake was going to be there to protect me. "There you go, just relax honey, as long as I'm around no one is going to hurt you. Now I do believe I was promised lasagna and pie!" I laughed. "Of course you are thinking about your stomach." He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I'm a growing boy, plus your house really stinks right now maybe if you start cooking it will help get rid of the stink. I'm going to pick up my dad as soon as I phase I'll have Sam patrol around your house. I'll have a quick meeting with the guys and let them know what's going on." I nodded my head and hugged him again. "Thank you Jake, if it wasn't for you and the pack, I wouldn't know what to do." He left to go get Billy and I started dinner. My dad walked in shortly after Jake left. I told him that I invited the Blacks over for dinner and he went to the store to pick up a few beers for himself and Billy. By the time everyone got back I was placing the pie in the freezer to cool while we ate dinner. Jake pushed Billy up to the table and I went over and gave the old man a hug. He whispered in my ear so that Charlie didn't hear. "Jake told me what is going on. Don't worry our boys have go you covered." I kissed his cheek and handed him his plate. Jake came up and gave me a hand with the setting the table. I could really picture a future like this. Jake, the dads and me. I really needed to have another talk with Jake, because truth is, I can't picture my future with out him in it. I sat down between my dad and Jake. Everyone started to dig in. "Charlie, I'm going to have to still this girl away from you if she keeps feeding me and the boy like this." My dad chuckled. "I don't know about that but I'm sure she doesn't mind you two coming over here to eat with us. Looks to me like the kids are getting kind of attached to each other." I blushed and Jake laughed. "So who is ready for pie." I figured I should change the subject before things really got embarrassing. "You sit Bella, I'll get it."

"Thank you, Jake." Jake got up and went to the freezer and grabbed the pie. Everyone seemed to enjoy it. Yep, I could defiantly get use to this. It feels like we have all been family for years. A family that I wouldn't trade for the world. I looked at Jake and he was looking at me smiling. I smiled back, knowing he could feel my joy. To soon it was getting late and I had school in the morning. Dad helped Billy get into their truck and Jake was hugging me goodbye. "I'll be patrolling around your house tonight and Paul will be around your school tomorrow. If you get scared tonight just holler out your window and I'll be right there." I nodded and said goodbye. He pointed to the woods to show me that Jarred was there until he could get back. I nodded again to let him know I understood. I went inside and cleaned the kitchen up and told my dad goodnight. I went to my room and changed to my pj's and slid in between my covers. I expected dreams about a red headed nightmare but instead I seen a beach with a beautiful little girl on it. She had long brown hair and russet skin, her grin was as beautiful as Jacob's and her eyes were the same color brown as mine. "Mommy! Come help me find Daddy, pwease he is hiding in the water." Surly this little angel wasn't calling me mommy? Suddenly Jacob popped up out of the water and held the little girl high in the air. "Daddy! I found you!" I laughed. "You sure did princess ,now let's go get mommy." Suddenly they were both running for me and Jake picked me up in his arms and spun me around. Then I hear the most annoying beeping noise in the world. "No, " I didn't want to wake up it was the best dream I have ever had. I never wanted it to end. I knew from that minute on I would never love anyone as much as I loved Jacob Black, now I just have to come up with a plan to tell him that.

**Well there is chapter 5…what did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys here we go again. You guys should know the drill by now. I don't own nothing and I make mistakes…I know this, you know this. Get it, Got it, Good! Thanks for reading and Reviews are much appreciated. Now on with the story.**

It's been four months since I had that dream about the little girl on the beach, four months since I discovered that I really love Jake, and for months since my visit with Laurent. The pack hasn't seen even a trace of Victoria, which I am very thankful for. I still haven't worked up the nerve to tell Jake how I feel. Our friendship as grown so much. We see each other everyday but it never seems like the right time to tell him. We have been studding together. Me for my finals and he for his G.E.D. His test scores are due to come in today and my graduation is tomorrow. Needless to say, we have been very busy. My mom and Phill will be here in the morning and Jake is going with me to the airport to pick them up. I have told my mom how I feel about Jake so I'm hoping she can contain herself. I plan to tell him tonight after he gets his test scores. We have a surprise party planned for him. His sisters even came home for the week. My Job was simple, I just have to keep him out of his house all day, and I have to keep him from phasing just in case one of the other pack members are out and about. We didn't tell any of them about the party until today. Emily (Sam's fiancé) will be there cooking. The dad's are getting his gift ready and his pack brothers are helping the old men. It's going to be a perfect evening. And tonight after everyone leaves I'm giving Jake the only gift I can think of to give him. My heart. I have done a very good job at keeping my emotions in check around him so I can actually surprise him. I was in my room sitting on the floor in front of my full mirror fixing my hair when my dad knocked on the door. "Come in." He opened the door and peeked his head in. "I was just letting you know that I'm about to go get Billy so we can get Jakes surprise worked on. It shouldn't take us too long since we have so much help but just make sure you keep him out of La Push for a while." I smiled. "I know dad. I only have one job today. I doubt even I can mess this up." My dad cleared his throat. "There is one more think I wanted to talk to you about. "

"Okay, what is it?" He walked in a sat on my bed. I turned away from the mirror to face him. "Bells I maybe getting old but I'm not blind. I know that you have feelings for Jake, and I know he has feelings for you. I'm happy for you sweetie, but I don't want you falling to fast again. It broke my heart to see you after that Cullen boy left, and I don't want to see you go through that again. Also you and Jake are both graduating this week and well I know that, technically, makes you two grown up, and I can't stop you two from fooling around but there will be none of that in my house and make sure your protected when you do." I'm not sure whose face was redder his or mine. "Dad! Mom beat you too that talk a long time ago. Please don't ever bring that up again." He got up and walked to the door. "Deal." He laughed and left to go get Billy. I stood up and straightened out my sundress and slid my sandals on. I was wearing a white sundress with yellow daisies on it. I had my hair slightly curled but I wore no make up because I knew Jake doesn't like make up. I walked to my truck and headed to my favorite place on earth. The little red house came into view and I seen Jake sitting on the front porch swing. He was wearing a pair of cut offs and a nice black shirt. I was slightly disappointed to see the shirt but most places do require you to wear one. His face lit up the second he seen me. I would never get use to seeing someone look at me like that. "Hey Bells! Are you ready to go?" We were going to Seattle to the zoo. We had never been before and he thinks this is our graduation celebration. "I sure am. Which vehicle do you want to take? Mine or the rabbit?" He thought for a minute. "No offence but lets take the rabbit. It is a little more dependable." He chuckled. "Hey no dissing the truck." He took my hand and led me to the car. "By the way you look very beautiful today." I blushed. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." He opened my door for me and we began our long journey. "So are you nervous about your scores?" I asked after riding for almost an hour in comfortable silence. "Nah, I had a really good tutor." I blushed again because I was his tutor. "What about you. Graduating with honors! That's a big deal. I can't wait to watch you walk across that stage tomorrow."

"More like watch me trip across the stage." We laughed. The rest of the ride went by fairly fast. We got to the zoo and started walking through. He held my hand like is was the most natural thing in the world. We got to the wolf den and Jake started laughing when the alpha male started growling at him. "What's so funny?" I asked. "You see the big grey wolf that's growling at me?" I looked to where he was pointing. "Yeah, what about him." Jake laughed again. "He is alpha of his pack and he senses that I am also an alpha, so he feels threatened by me and is basically challenging me. Could you imagine that poor wolf if I was to phase right now? I'm at least ten times bigger than he is. The poor thing would have a heart attack." I had to chuckle at that. It would be a funny site. We wondered around the zoo some more and decided around five that it was time to go home. His scores will have come by now and our dads and the pack would be ready with his surprise. It took us about two hours to get home and I feel asleep. We were pulling up in his driveway when he rubbed my arm to wake me up. "Hey, come on we are back." I smiled up at him. "I really had fun today Jake. Thanks for coming with me." He walked around to my side of the car and let me out. "No problem honey. I had a great time as well. Now lets get inside and see if I graduate or not." He gave a nervous chuckle and led me to the house. Everyone was sitting casually around. You could see little specks of paint on some of the guys and I had to hold back a laugh. Jake walked to the table where an envelope addressed to him was sitting. He picked it up and everyone turned around to watch him open it. He handed it to me. "I can't do it Bells. You open it for me." I took the envelope and opened it. I read the paper and jumped into Jakes arms. "You got the highest scores possible!" I handed him the paper and everyone cheered and clapped. "I knew you could do it!" I let go of him and turned to his dad. Billy rolled up to his son and shook his hand. "I'm very proud of you son. Now we have another surprise for you." Quil and Embry walked up and put a blindfold on his eyes and let him to my truck by his shoulders. "Where are we going?" He asked as I pulled out of the drive. "Sorry, I can't tell you. This is from your dad and sisters. Everyone has been pitching in to help though." He was silent after that but I could feel the excitement rolling off of him. I pulled up behind my dad and Billy and put the truck in park. Sam and Emily pulled in behind me. Jarred and Paul were in the rabbit, and Quill and Embry were in the back of my truck. "Wait here, Quill and Embry will be here in just a second to get you." I jumped out of the truck and went to stand beside Billy and dad. Quil and Embry had Jake out of the truck and was leading him up the stone walk way. He was directly in front of me now. I leaned in and hugged him. He was smiling like he just won the lottery and we haven't even taken the blindfold off yet. I circled around behind him a untied to knot. The blindfold dropped to the ground and I heard Jakes breath hitch. We were standing in front of his grandfathers house only it now has electricity and fresh paint on it. Billy rolled himself in front of Jake and held a key out. "Son, don't take this as me kicking you out. It is tradition in this family that once the son graduates then it is time for him to leave the nest. Your grandfather built this house for your grandmother, and it was your mother and mine's until we had the twins. Now it is yours. There is plenty of room around back to build your garage, and as future chief you don't have to worry about utilities or bills. The tribe is taking care of that." Jake was in shock. Billy handed him the keys. "Dad, I don't know what to say. Thank you, but who is going to take care of you?" Rachel stepped up holding Paul's hand. "Looks like I'm moving back in little brother." Jake picked his sister up and spun her around hugging her. "Wow, all of you were in on this weren't you?" We all nodded. "Thank you all so much." I took his hand and led him up the porch. The guys did a lot of work on the house today to make it more modern. The house was white with a wood porch that wrapped all the way around. Jake stuck the key inside and turned the handle. We walked inside and the living room was already stocked with a television, sectional sofa, coffee table and two end tables. We walked into the kitchen/dinning area and it to was already stocked with food and a table, gas stove, and a fridge. We went down the small hallway and there were three doors. The first door was empty jus a small room. The next door was a small bathroom with a bathtub/shower area. The last door at the end of the hall opened up to the master bedroom. There was a walk in closet and a king size bed, a matching dresser with a long mirror attached to it. There was also another door that led to the master bathroom it had a huge garden tub and a separate walk in shower. "Wow the guys really fixed this place up." Jake was still in shock I think. "I helped a little, my gift is the stocked fridge and I picked out all the curtains, bed covers, and towels." I could feel the happiness coming off of him and it was contagious. We returned to the living room and everyone was heading out. Jake hugged everyone and thanked them again. He looked at me after everyone was gone. "I can't believe I have my own place." I smiled. "I know. I bet it makes you feel all grown up huh." He laughed. "Well, becoming a worrier protector and phasing into a giant wolf kind of made me feel grown up but this puts the icing on the cake." We sat down on his sofa and he turned the t.v. **on**. I leaned over on his shoulder. "Hey Jake." He leaned his head over to look at me. "Yeah, Bells." I leaned up and kissed his lips. It took him a second to kiss back but then he kissed me with such passion I didn't even know was possible. I pulled back and smiled. "Happy graduation. I love you Jake." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him and kissed me again. There were so many emotions at once. Love, happiness, shock, it was hard to keep up. "I thought I would have to wait forever to hear you say that Bells. I love you too. So much it hurts." I settled back into his side and we continued to watch the television. I set my alarm on my phone to wake me up and feel asleep in the love of my life's arms that night.

**There you go they are in love now…..so please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here we go. Here comes Chapter 7. Honestly I have no clue where I'm going with this story or even how long it's going to be, I'm kind of just letting it go wherever. So if you have any suggestions or Idea's feel free to state them. I give all credit where credit is due. With that being said I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I just borrowed the characters. As always, I am an amateur and I apologize for my mistakes.**

I woke up drenched in sweat. Why is it so hot? I rolled over and found the source of the heat. Jacob lay beside me with his arms wrapped around me. I spent the night with him last night and told him that I loved him. We didn't complete the Imprint but I'm just happy to be here with him.I eased myself off the bed and went to the master bathroom to freshen up. When I walked through the bedroom again, Jake was still sleeping. I leaned against the doorframe for just a moment to watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful. I smiled and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. We still had a couple of hours before we needed to leave for the airport. I found some eggs, cinnamon toast, and bacon. I was just about done with the bacon when I felt eyes on me. I turned around and seen Jake leaning on the wall watching me. He had a huge grin on his face. "What?" I asked. "I could really get use to this Bells." He walked up behind me and put his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. "What could you get use too?" I knew what he was talking about, but I wanted hear him say it. " Falling asleep with you, waking up and you still being here, you, in our kitchen cooking for us." He leaned down and kissed my lips. "And doing that whenever I want." I giggled. Life couldn't be better right now. He sat down at the table and I brought the food over. To anyone else, it would look like this was a morning routine that we did everyday. Everything was so natural with Jake. I sat down and started eating my food. "Are you excited about today?" I laughed. "Oh yes, I so excited to trip and fall in front of everyone."

"Come on honey, your not going to fall. Just remember that I'm in the crowd cheering you on." I got up and started cleaning the dishes. Jake went to shower. I went to my truck to get my over night bag. When I got inside Jake was sitting on the sofa watching a movie. I went to shower and get ready to go. Just as I was brushing my hair, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "You ready honey? It's time to go pick up your mom from the airport." I put my brush back in my bag and headed to the car. The trip to the airport was short. I told Jake that my mom knew that we were together and we planned to make the announcement tonight at my graduation dinner. My party was going to be at Sam and Emily's house. I hate being the center of attention, but the pack insisted that we had a party. I think they just wanted an excuse for Emily to cook a big meal. We sat outside the gate and waited for my mom and Phill. It didn't take long. I saw my mom running through the crowd, leaving my poor stepfather with the entire luggage. "Bella!" She pulled me too her and hugged me. "Mom! It's so good to see you. I missed you." I held her just a little tighter, then released her. "It's good to see you too baby. Oh, I can't believe you are graduating. It seems like it was only yesterday we were dropping you off for your first day of school." She had tears welling up in her eyes. I wiped the single tear away and smiled at her. Jake and Phill walked up too us. "Mom, Phill, this is Jacob Black, my boyfriend." My mom hugged him and Phill shook his hand. "I haven't seen you since you were a little boy Jake. Well you most certainly have grown up." Jake blushed. Of course my mom and his mom were best friends and they stayed in touch. The only time my mom ever returned to Forks after the divorce was for Sarah's funeral. My mom placed a hand on Jakes face. "You look so much like your mother. I can see my old friend in you." Jake hugged my mom and whispered thank you to her. We got in the car and headed for Forks. "Dad is working until four, my ceremony isn't until seven but I have to be at the school at five to get ready and for the rehearsal." I explained to everyone. Mom and Phill are staying in the only motel in Forks. We were helping them get settled in. Jake was giving Phill directions to the Uley's house for after the ceremony. "Bella, sweetie, lets go see the hair dressers and see what they can do about your hair." I knew my mom wasn't insulting my hair or anything; she just wanted to spend a little time with me. "Okay, mom, let me go tell Jake where I'm going." I walked outside, where Jake was getting the rest of my moms bags. "Hey, I'm going to go to the hair dressers with my mom, you think you 'll be alright with Phill for a little while?" He wrapped his free arm around me. "Sure, have fun. Sam is phased and in the woods right now, he will follow you and your mom out just to be safe." I hated that the pack was still pulling extra shifts to watch me. It's been four months; maybe she realized that I'm not with Edward and gave up. I knew there was no point in fighting about it though. I stood on my tiptoes and Jake leaned down and met me half way for a kiss. "I'll see you soon. I love you Jake." I smiled down at me. "I'll never get tired of you saying that. I love you too Bells." I went inside to get my mom and we got in Jakes car and headed into town. We pulled up in front of "Sassy's" Mrs. Weber, Angela's mom, owned the shop. There were four cars parked out front but the closed sign was in the door. We were about to leave when Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and few other girls from school walked outside. "Bella! We didn't think you were coming." Angela said as she walked down the stairs to hug me. "What are you talking about?" I was confused. "I told you about this months ago. My mom closed the shop for the day so she and Jess's mom could do all of our hair today." I must have been in my Edward haze when she told me about this. "I'm glad you decided to come. We are going to have so much fun." I introduced my mom to everyone and walked inside the shop. There where five stations set up. My mom took a place at the sink, washing and conditioning our hair. Once my mom washed, Jess's mom would trim the dead ends, after that we were sent to one of the other moms to blow dry, once we were dried off, Angela's mom started styling. My hair was simple. It was straight where my cap would sit with soft curls on the bottom. Once our hair was ready each girl's mom would help with her make up. My mom was like me when it came to make up: less was better. It was the perfect mother/daughter day. Once we were ready we said goodbye to our moms and I rode with Jess and Angela to the school. It was time to start the rehearsal. Before I knew it the whole gym was crowded with people, and we were taking our places. The principle called my name and I heard load yells and clapping, but one voice stood out the most. "That's my girl. Woo hoo go Bells." My Jake was all I could focus on. I got my diploma and made it back to my chair without stumbling once. After the caps were thrown and the families where set loose, I found myself high in the air. Jake had lifted me up and sat me on his shoulders. "Jake put me down." I said between laughs. He sat me down, and my dad hugged me tight. "I sure am proud of you Bells."

"Thanks dad." The whole pack was here. Quil whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "What are we doing standing around here. Let's get to Emily and Sam's and get some food in our stomachs." The whole pack clapped and cheered. We got to Sam's house and there were balloons and streamers everywhere. There was even a big banner that said "congrats Bells." Hanging in the kitchen. The party was is the back around a large campfire. Everyone was eating and having a good time when I looked over at Jake. He was shaking with anticipation. I knew he was ready to tell our family and friends that we were finally together. I smiled at him and nodded my head to give him the go a head. "Can I get everyone's attention please?" Jake stood up and everyone looked at him. "As many of you know, I have been after Bella Swan since I was a kid. I chased her and flirted shamelessly with her all of these years." Everyone laughed. "Well, I'm pleased to announce that she finally fell for my irresistible charm. Bella and I are finally together." He leaned down and kissed me in front of everyone. The crowd burst into cheers. The pack knew that this meant that I was accepting the Imprint and that I was forever apart of the family now. I was once again passed around being hugged and welcomed to the pack. I worked myself around the crowd and made my way back to Jake. My mom and Phill had just left. They only had two more days in Forks. Charlie and Billy decided to head back to the red house to watch whatever game was playing. "Night dad, I'll see you at home later." My dad rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually Bells, you're a grown up now, so if you wanted to stay out with your friends or…Jake… that's fine. Your free from curfew now." I couldn't believe that my dad was actually releasing my curfew. "Thanks dad, I wont be home tonight then." I looked over at Jake and he was sitting on a lawn chair, laughing with Quil, Embry, and Sam. Emily noticed me looking and stood to come stand with me. "You're not leaving with your dad?"

"No, he told me I don't have a curfew anymore." I smiled. "Ah, so where are you staying tonight?" I blushed. "With Jake. If he wants me too." Emily giggled. "You're thinking about completing the Imprint, aren't you?"

"No, not tonight, but soon, maybe." I was confused about that. Of course I love him and I want to be with him forever, but that is a huge step. "That's okay Jake is going to go at your pace. You know that." I smiled. "Yeah, I know. I just don't know what happens from here. I just told him last night that I love him and now look at us. It's like we are married or something." Emily sighed. "Yeah I know the feeling. The Imprint goes much deeper than just love. It is a connection of our souls to theirs." She was right. I could feel it in my heart, no in my soul that there would never be anyone else for me. Jacob Black, is my everything. "I'm going to go tell Jake the good news. I'll talk to you tomorrow Em." I walked over to Jake and sat on his lap. His arms automatically wrapped around me. I hid my face in is neck and breathed in his woodsy sent. "Hey, babe, what time do I need to have you home by?" I kissed his neck and he went stiff. "You don't. Dad released my curfew." He grinned and kissed me. "In that case, do you want to stay with me again tonight."

"I don't know. Emily offered to let me stay with her." Jake growled playfully at me and lifted me bridal style and carried me to his car. "Night everyone." He called over his shoulder. I could hear the pack chuckling behind us. We pulled up to the house. Jake came around and opened my door for me. "Thank you, kind gentleman." I giggled. "Anything for my lady." We laughed and walked in the house. I sat down on the sofa and Jake sat beside me. "I love you Bells." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Jacob." He pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. We started kissing. There was so much passion behind the kiss. I started to panic a little. "Calm down, honey, I'm not going to rush you into anything. It's just kissing." I relaxed a little. "I know Jake, I'm just not ready to complete the Imprint yet. I want to one day, just not tonight." He picked me up and laid me on the bed. He pulled me close to his chest and pulled the very thin blanket around us. "I know you aren't ready yet, and I'm okay with that. I love you and that's all that matters to me." I curled into his chest and fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I realize that chapter 7 seems to drag on so I'm going to try to pick up the pace here. I'm still not a 100% on where I want to go with this. As always I am an amateur and I apologize for my mistakes. Reviews are like crack for me, and I do not own twilight. So I with that being said, I think I'm ready to start Chapter 8.**

I woke up lying on top of Jake. I rolled over so I was curled into his side again. I was planning on going back to sleep, but I hear the rumbling of a hungry wolf's stomach. "Morning Bells." I leaned up on my elbow and kissed Jakes cheek. "Morning love, are you hungry?" He laughed. "I'm always hungry, but I'm not ready to get up yet. Let's just lay here a few more minutes."

"Sounds good to me." I stretched out of the blanket and snuggled closer to Jake. "I was thinking last night. I think you should just move in with me. I can't stand the thought of not waking up next to you, and we can start our college classes together, just like we planned." I was so happy! "Jake, I think that is a great idea. I don't know how my dad is going to take it. I don't think he is going to be to happy about me shacking up with my boyfriend."

"Come on, Charlie loves me."

"True, but think of it from his point of view. To him, we have only been together for three days, and now I'm moving in."

"I think Charlie knows we have been in love for a lot longer than that." He was right. "So we are actually doing this? I'm moving in?" He grinned and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. "Nothing would make me happier. We will go get your stuff today. We can take your bed from Charlie's and put it in the spare room, or leave it at your dad's, whichever is fine with me." I thought about it for a minute. "Let's just leave all of that at Charlie's. We can go get my things after breakfast. Come on let's get up. We have so much to do now." I stood up on the bed and started pulling on his arm. "Get up, get up, get up!"

"Geez Bells, are you excited much?'

"Yeah, just a little bit." He laughed and followed me to the kitchen. I got out the stuff I needed to make bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits, and started to make breakfast. "How are we going to break this to my dad." Jake started pouring us some orange juice. "Honestly, he is probably expecting it. I mean think about it. He gave you permission to stay here, he knew I was given my own place after graduation, and he was over the moon happy to hear we were together last night. I don't think it is going to be that hard to tell him, honey." Once again he was right. Maybe my dad would be happy for us. "Let's invite everyone for lunch this afternoon. My mom, dad, Phill, and your dad. That way we can tell them all together."

"That sound's great. I have to go patrol for a hour or so. I'll pick my dad up on the way back and you can call your family over." It was already ten a.m. so by the time Jake got back it would be a good time for lunch. I walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye. Yeah, I could really get use to this kind of life. I watched him run into the woods then went back inside to call my mom. "Hello."

"Hey mom. I was wondering what you and Phill had planned for lunch."

"Nothing really we were just discussing that. Why?"

"Well, Jake wanted to invite everyone to his house for lunch, It's your last day in town and I really want to spend some more time with you."

"That sounds great baby. Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, that's okay I have everything I need. We will see you guys around noon then."

"How do we get to Jakes?" I forgot that my mom hasn't been here yet. "You can follow dad out. I'm going to call him when we get of f the phone."

"That's okay baby, you go a head and get ready, I'll call your father."

"Oh well. Thanks mom. I'll see you soon then."

"Bye baby." I hung the phone up and went back to the kitchen to see what I could find to make for the family. I decided that club sandwiches and homemade fries would be good. I got the food ready and covered it in the oven to keep it warm. I only had about ten minutes until everyone will get here. I was starting to get nervous. I had the table set when I heard the cars pull up. "Hey guys, Jake is gone to get Billy, He will be here soon." I opened the door and led my mom, dad, and Phill into the living room. "Do you guys want anything to drink, while we wait?" My mom stood up and followed me to the kitchen. "That's okay dear. Well you have made yourself at home." I chuckled. "I guess so." I heard the front door open and I knew Jake was home. "Hold on mom, I'll be right back." I ran into the living room and flew into Jakes arms. It had only been an hour since I had last seen him, but it felt like it had been days. "Hey honey, I missed you too." I kissed him and led him to the kitchen. Billy rolled around us and took his place at the table. My mom and Phill were sitting at the left side of the table and my dad and on the right. I sat beside Jake and everyone started eating. Once all of the food was gone and everyone fell into they're own conversations Jake stood up at the end of the table. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Jake. "Bella and I have decided to move in together. I know that we haven't been together for long but this is something we both really want to do, and we would really appreciate your blessing." Everyone was shocked. "Well you kids have my blessing, for what it's worth." It was my stepfather who spoke first. I laughed "Thanks Phill." My mom came up and hugged me."You know I will support you no matter what, baby." Billy was next. "You know that I already love Bella like she was my own daughter." Phew only one more left. "Daddy, say something." My dad stood up and walked over to Jake and shook his hand. "You take good care of my girl."

"I will sir." Everyone settled down after that and we went straight into planning. "We thought that we could come by the house tonight and pick up all of the things I want to bring." I told my dad. "That's fine Bells. I won't be home this afternoon though, I'm heading over to Sue's to help her fix a few things around her house." Ever since Harry Clearwater had passed away, my dad has become Sue's regular handyman. I was happy for him, if he was happy. "Honey, I would love to help you move, but I already promised a couple of my friends from high school that I would meet them in Port Angeles tonight for dinner." My mom looked really upset. "It's okay mom, me and Jake can handle it. Besides you haven't seen your old friends since you left. I'm still coming to Florida in July." My mom and Phill hugged us goodbye and headed back to the motel to get ready for their night out. Charlie offered to give Billy a ride home on his way to Sue's. After everyone left Jake and I decided to go a head and go to my dad's house to pick up my stuff. We pulled up at my dad's house and I walked up the stairs. "Hey Jake, grab my suitcase out of the hall closet please."

"Sure, sure." I heard the hall closet open and then I heard Jake walking up the stairs. I stepped into my room, for the last time. It wasn't bittersweet at all. I was excited. I would miss my dad but this house held to many bad memories for me. I started throwing my clothes into the suitcase. Jake was clearing my computer desk off. "What's this?" I turned around to see what he had. "Jake! Give me that please." He had my journal. I have been writing in that thing since I was fifteen. Obviously not everyday but there was still a whole lot of personal things in there. "Come on honey." He acted like he was going to open it. "Jake please. That is private. It's my childhood journal." He handed me the journal and finished cleaning my desk off for me. "Is there anything about me in that journal?" He was smiling. Truth is, there is a lot about Jake in there. I always had a small crush on him. I saw him every summer until I stopped coming. "I don't know Jake, please just drop it. Maybe one day I'll let you read it, but not now okay." He pretended to pout. "Alright." Four suitcases and five boxes later my old room was empty and we were heading home. "We will have another key made tomorrow for you."

"I would like that. I can't believe this is our house." He was smiling so big I was afraid his face was going to get stuck like that. "Let's get your stuff inside." We took the boxes of pictures, books, and movies into the spare bedroom to be unpacked later. I went to the bathroom and unpacked my toothbrush and my other products. I walked into the bedroom and Jake was moving his clothes around in the dresser. "Hey, I was just making room for your clothes." I unpacked my suitcases and stored the empty cases in the spare bedroom. It was official, I moved into Jacob Blacks house. Jake walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Welcome home babe." I turned around and kissed him with every ounce of passion I had. I pulled out of the kiss and was about to tell him how much I loved him when there was a load howl in coming from the woods. "That's Sam. I have to go. Please, stay inside. I'll be back soon." I panicked. Jake was out the door and phased before I could even blink. Was it Victoria? Please, let the guys be okay. I sat down at the table and waited for my wolf to come home to me. It was nearly three hours later when Jake came through the front door. He pulled me into his arms and just held me for a few minutes before he spoke. "It was the red head Bells. She didn't get close to you so don't worry, but we couldn't catch her this time. Damned leech jumped into the ocean. Don't worry though we'll get her."

"I know you will." Why was she waiting so long to attack? I thought that maybe she had let it go since I wasn't Edward's mate but I guess I was wrong. "We are going to double up the patrols until she is dead. She wont touch you Bells, I promise." I didn't know what to say, so I just let him hold me. I couldn't be scared as long as I had Jake here to protect me. "I love you so much Bella."  
>"I know, and I love you." He laughed. "I know you do." He started tickling my sides and so the war began. We spent the rest of the evening running through the house tickling and throwing pillows at each other. I couldn't help thinking that I almost gave all of this up. If Edward had come back before I would have missed out on all of this. Who knows if Jake would've even imprinted on me. All I know is I'm completely happy now and nothing will change that. I could care less if the Cullen's came back, as long as I have Jake. I walked in the living room and Jake is stretched out on the sofa watching a movie. "It's getting late. I'm going to bed." Jake stood up and turned the TV off. "I didn't mean for you to cut off your movie. I just wanted to say goodnight."<p>

"That's okay, I'm sleep too. I was just waiting on you." We brushed out teeth and climbed into the king sized bed. I kissed him briefly and snuggled into his chest. "Night Jake."

"Night honey, I'll see you in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

**So as I am writing this, all of my friends in the States are at the midnight premier of Breaking Dawn Part 1. Since I live in Japan, I have to wait another week. Oh, well just a small price to pay for living in on my own paradise. Thanks for the awesome reviews. They really do help me keep the story going. As always I don't know what I'm doing so there are plenty of mistakes and I do apologize for that. I also do not own twilight. Alright here we go…..Chapter 9**

The past two months of my life have been perfect. Jake and I settled into an easy routine of living together, the pack hasn't had any more sittings of Victoria, and my dad started dating Sue Clearwater. I found out that I wasn't going to be able to visit my mom in Florida this month like I had planned on. She and Phill are still on the road touring with his team. I wasn't to disappoint though, now that I wasn't with a vampire, I had all the time I needed to visit with my family. Jake and I had started our online classes early. He is also starting to build his shop. We figured that by the time the shop was ready to open, he would have his degree. The only problem with my happy little life right now is the AC broke this morning. Jake is trying his best to fix it, but it is just too damn hot. "Jake, how much longer?"

"I'm working as fast as I can honey." I sighed in frustration. Having no Ac is a big problem when it is July and your boyfriend runs a constant one oh eight. "You don't feel the heat though, I do." I don't like whining but it is incredibly hot for La Push. "Why don't you go see your dad, until I can get this fixed."

"Ew, no. Sue is over there, remember what happened last week, when I showed up for a surprise visit?" Jake laughed. "How could I forget? Your face was priceless."

"Well, walking in on you dad 'doing it' on top of the kitchen counter, will scar you for life." My stomach turned at the memory. "I think I'll call Emily. Sam's out patrolling, maybe she won't mind company." Jake continued to work. "Sure, sure honey. I don't want you to melt over here." I grabbed my cell phone off the charger and went to sit on the porch swing. I dialed Emily's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello."

"Hey, Em, it's Bella."

"Hey, Bells, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you minded some company for a little while."

"Not at all. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Our AC is broke so Jake's trying to fix it, but I'm melting." I heard her chuckle into the phone. "Haha, okay I'll see you in a few."

"Thanks Em." I hit the end button and went to grab my keys. "Bye, Jake. Love you."

"Love you too." It only took me about five minutes to make it from my house to Emily's. The trail is short enough to walk but I'm already burning up. It was nice to step inside her cozy home. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of lemonade waiting for me. "Hey, thanks for letting me come over." She passed me the glass. "It's no problem. I love having company. It gets lonely with Sam gone all the time." I felt guilty that it was my fault that the guys were gone so much. "Oh, Bells, I didn't mean it that way. I'm so sorry. We don't blame you." I gave a weak smile. "I know. Let's change the subject. What were you doing before I called?" Emily's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "Well, do you think you can keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I was cleaning out our spare room." I was confused. Why doesn't she want anyone to know she was cleaning the spare room? Emily must have seen the confusion on my face. "I'm cleaning it out, because in a few months I will need to start making a nursery." It took about three seconds for the words to kick in. "Oh my gosh your pregnant! Congratulations." I jumped up and hugged her tight. "Does Sam know? How far along are you?" Emily giggled and rubbed her stomach. "We just found out yesterday. Sam knows and he is holding a pack meeting tonight to tell all the guys. I'm only nine weeks, when I missed my period I didn't think anything of it because it's normal for me to be late sometimes. They think I'm due in February."

Wow, a baby, this is so exciting. This baby was going to be beautiful. With Emily and Sam as its parents it had no choice. "Okay, well, I'm here now, so let's get started on that room." She led me to the spare room and opened the door. We had a lot of work to do. There were boxes piled high with pictures, and old clothes everywhere. "What is all of this?" Emily shrugged. "Just stuff we have accumulated over the years. Sam's a pack rat, I swear he saves everything." I laughed. I hope mine and Jake's spare room doesn't get this bad. "So what are we doing with all of this?"

"Well the pictures are all going to my room. Sam and I will sort through them tonight; decide what to put in albums and what we want to frame. The old clothes are going to the good will, and all of the little nick knacks and ornaments are going to the attic." I grabbed a box and started working. When we were halfway done Emily asked if I wanted to take a lunch break. We went to the kitchen and made ourselves some sandwiches. "Where's the pack? Don't they usually come by here to eat lunch?"

"Sam called earlier and said that they were all at your house. He said they were helping with the AC." I hope my house was still standing. "Don't worry they'll get it fixed soon." I laughed. "I'm not so much worried about the AC anymore, I'm worried about my house." Emily laughed. "So have you thought about what you're going to get Jake for his birthday?" I sighed. Jakes birthday was only two weeks away and I still haven't thought of a good gift. "I can't decide. Nothing seems to be good enough."

"You know he will love anything you give him." She was right, but I didn't want to give him just anything. I wanted to give him something special. "I know but I want my gift to be personal and special; something that no one else can give him."

"I have an idea, but you don't have to if you don't want too." Emily was smiling and I think I knew what she was going to say. "You could complete the Imprint." I have been thinking about this for a while. There really was nothing holding us back. We are in love, we are going to be together forever, and so what was stopping me? "I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't enjoy it?" Emily busted out laughing. "Bella he is turning seventeen and it will be his first time with the person he is going to be with for the rest of his life. I would be more worried about it not lasting more than five seconds."

"It's going to be my first time too." I wash blushing now. "It's going to be fine Bella, it only hurts for a few seconds, and then the imprint takes over. It is the most amazing feeling in the world."

"Jake said that he would mark me as his mate. What exactly does that mean?" Emily lifted her long black hair and showed me the back of her neck. There was a crescent shaped scar on the left side, right where her neck meets her back. "Before you actually have sex, he will bite you. It doesn't hurt at all. The bite will leave his sent so that all other wolves will know that you are his." Wow. That's intense. "It's basically their way of marking their territory." I laughed. "Well, I guess I would rather him bite me than pee on me." Emily laughed with me. We finished our sandwiches and went to finish tackling that room. Two hours later the room was spotless. "Thanks for letting me come over today." Emily hugged my neck. "No, thank you. It would have taken me days to finish that room without you." I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. When I got home Jake was sitting on the porch swing. "Hey. What are you doing?" He looked up and smiled at me and patted the seat beside him. I sat down on the swing and he wrapped his arm around me. "I was just thinking. Did you have a good time with Emily."

"Yeah, she had some pretty exciting news."

"Yeah, Sam told me. Can you believe it? They are going to make great parents."

"I know. I helped her clean out there spare room today. She already has some great idea's for a nursery." Jake pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "Maybe one day that could be us." I smiled. " I would really like that." I told Jake about the dream I had, about the little girl on the beach. He laughed and kissed me. "I can't wait for us to have a family one day. Your going to be beautiful while your pregnant." I blushed. Jake was so sweet. "And to think that it would be my baby inside of you, that makes me the happiest man alive." I laid my head on his shoulder and held his hand. "Let's just enjoy each other right now. Somehow I don't think that you working on a few cars and my shifts at Newton's will pay for a baby." He laughed. "Yeah, but one day I'm going to have my own shop and you are going to be teaching all the little rez kids." That sounds so perfect. I don't think there is anyone on the planet happier than Jake and me. Suddenly I was very excited for his birthday. "What's got you so excited?" I smiled, if only he knew. "Oh, I was just thinking about your birthday."

"I already told you, I don't want to do anything for my birthday. I want it to be just me and you and a calm evening in our home. I love the pack and all but I don't want a big party or anything like that."

"I know Jake, but you are still getting a gift from me." He huffed. "You get mad if I try to get you gifts."

"No, I get mad if you try to buy me gifts. I only like homemade gifts and maybe whatever I'm giving you is homemade." He pulled me up, until I was sitting in his lap. "As long as I have you, there is nothing else I need or want." I kissed his cheek and slid off his lap. He pretended to pout then stood up and took my hand. I opened the door and walked into our nice and COLD house. "You fixed it!"

"Jeez, don't act surprised." I was wrong before. Now I couldn't be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohoo 10 chapters! I'm still uncertain on where this story is going. I'm really just making this up as I go; I hope that doesn't ruin the story. Thanks for the awesome reviews! I can't stand when writers tell you that they wont post until the get a certain number of reviews. I'm going to post weather your review or not. If you don't like my story then don't read it. I welcome any suggestions, and constructive criticism. As always, I do not own twilight and I apologize for any mistakes. **

Okay, I can do this. Lots of women before me have done this. I got this. I walked into the Seattle Mall, and continued my little pep talk to myself. This is for Jake; you have nothing to be afraid or embarrassed by. I wondered by the stores until I was in front of the one I needed. I took a deep breath and walked in. "Hi, welcome to Victoria's Secret, is there anything I can help you with today, sweetie." It was a tall blonde haired guy that looked like he belonged on a Hollister poster. He was also incredibly gay. "That's okay, I'm just looking." I gave him a nervous smile. "Alright, if you change your mind, I'll be over there." He walked over to the scarier looking sets and I continued my journey. Today is Jake's birthday. Jake's dad had taken him to visit his mother's grave. It was a tradition they did every year. This allowed me time to get what I needed. I ran my hands over the lace, silk, cotton, there are so many options, how am I ever going to choose. Dare I say it, but I wish Alice was here. I found a section of lace push up bra's and matching boy shorts. It was sexy but simple. It was perfect for Jake and me. I found a set that was a russet brown color. Almost the same color as his wolf. It was perfect! I found my size and went to check out. By the time I left the store my face was redder than a clowns nose. I pulled up at he house and noticed that Jakes car was still gone. I took the pink bag to the bathroom and hid it under the sink. I went to the kitchen and started making Jake's birthday dinner. All he thinks we are doing today is watching a movie and eating dinner. I heard the front door open and I knew Jake was home. "Hey babe, how was your visit." Jake walked into the kitchen and kissed my head. "It was nice. I really don't visit her enough." I turned away from the stove and wrapped my arms around his waste. "Happy birthday my love." He hugged me tighter. "Thank you. What are you cooking?" I turned back to the stove and pulled out the dish. "Your favorite, lasagna."

"Yum, I can't wait." We sat at the table and started eating. "What movie did you want to watch, tonight?"

"I was thinking about watching Fast Five." I hate car movies, but the fast and furious where pretty good. "Alright. I'm going to take a shower before we watch the movie. Don't worry about the dishes; I'll get them in the morning. You just go sit down and relax, birthday boy." Jake fixed himself another glass of tea and went to sit on the couch. I went to the bathroom and got in the shower. I tried to calm my nerves. The hot water was helping. I scrubbed my skin until I was pink, and washed my hair about three times. When I was done I got out and retrieved the pink gift bag out from under the sink. I got dressed and put my robe on over; just like I would any other night. Usually I wear my robe over my shorts and tank top, until we lay down. I dried my hair and tried to fix it, without it looking like I did. By the time I got to the living room, Jake was sitting on the sofa with a big bowl of popcorn in his lap. "Are you okay?" Oh no, I forgot, he can feel my emotions. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"While you were in the shower, you felt really nervous."

"I was shaving. You know me, if there is something sharp involved, I have every right to be nervous." He chuckled. He obviously didn't believe my lie, but at least he wasn't pushing it. We sat down and started the movie. It was only eight thirty when the movie went off, so I knew Jake wasn't going to be ready to go to bed, but in order for my plan to work, that is exactly where I need him to be. "Hey Jake, are you ready for you gift?" He stretched and stood up. "Bells. I told you, no gifts." I smiled. "But, I think you're really going to like it." I stood up and started kissing him. It was hard for us to kiss long while standing up, due to the height difference. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, like I weighed nothing. His lips felt like velvet on mine. Kissing him was intoxicating to me. I broke the kiss for only a moment to look into his eyes. All I could see was love and devotion. I can't believe he is mine. I kissed his along his cheekbone, and then moved to his neck. He leaned his head back to give me better access. "Bells are you trying to kill me?" Instead of answering I kept kissing. I moved to the soft spot, right below his ear. He let out a half moan, half growl. I stopped kissing and Jake sat me back on the floor. He leaned down and started kissing my lips again. I had one hand in his hair and the other wrapped around his waste, feeling his sharp back muscles. I started walking backwards. Jake took the hint and followed me to our room. I laid down on the bed. It took Jake all of two seconds to climb over me. I leaned up and started kissing again. Okay it's now or never. While Jake was distracted, I untied my robe and let the front open. Jake was too busy kissing me to even notice, so I took one of his hands in mine and placed it on my bare stomach. "Happy birthday Jake." He stared at me for what seemed like hours when it was only seconds. I started to worry. Maybe he doesn't like what he sees. I went to tie my robe back but he grabbed my arm. "Please, don't hide yourself. Bells your beautiful." I blushed. "What does this mean honey? What do you want me to do?" I bit my lip; I guess the best way to tell him is to just say it. "I want you to mark me. I want to complete the Imprint." I felt his excitement rush through me, I also felt his nervousness. "Are you absolutely sure. You don't have to do this just because it's my birthday."

"I know. I really want this. I have never been more sure of anything." He leaned down and kissed me again. " I love you so much honey. Do you know what I have to do, in order to mark you?"

"Yes, Emily told me."

"And you're okay with that? It doesn't weird you out or scare you?" I laughed. "Remember, I'm good with weird." We started kissing again. Jake had one arm resting beside my head, supporting his weight, and the other was rubbing my face and hair. He broke the kiss long enough to start kissing down my neck. It felt so good, I leaned my head over to grant him more access. He pushed my hair to the other side and started kissing the area where my neck and back meet. "Ready?" I couldn't answer; when I tried it came out a moan. The next thing I felt was Jakes beautiful white teeth sink into my neck. I swear I saw stars.

**All right, there it is. They completed the Imprint. Sorry if you were expecting lemons. This is only my second fanfic..I don't think I'm ready to try to go into details yet. Lol thanks for all the reviews guys..keep em coming!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. It's nice to know that someone's enjoying my rambling. I need to clear the air on something though, I'm not Okinawan, My husband is in the Air Force and we are stationed in Okinawa. Thank you so much for correcting my errors. I know my work is far from perfect and I really do appreciate the help. Okay time to continue our journey through my imagination. As always, I don't own twilight and I apologize for my mistakes.**

I woke up and my body felt like jell-o. Last night was the best night of my life, but why am I cold. I'm use to waking up warm. Where is Jake? I got out of bed and picked my robe up off the floor. I tied the string around my waist and started my search. I looked all over the house but I couldn't find Jake anywhere. What if he ran off because he didn't want to wake up with me? What if he didn't enjoy himself? Oh, What am I going to do? Okay, calm down, this is Jake. He wouldn't think something like that about me. I walked out to the porch and sat on the swing. Both vehicles where here so if he left, he phased. That was one of the good things about living in the middle of the woods. Neighbors tend to freak out if you have a giant pack of wolves wonder into your yard. I was swinging on the porch swing when I heard a rustle in the bush. I was about to go inside just in case but then I heard a bark. Two giant wolfs walked out of the tree line. I knew the big russet one was Jake, and I was pretty sure the gray colored one was Quil. I smiled at Jake and he barked again. I walked down the stairs and went to stand beside him. He walked up to me and laid on his stomach. He was still almost eye level with me. I ran my hand through his fur. It was much softer than I expected it to be. Jake barked again. "What? Why do you keep barking at me?" Just as I asked the question Quil came out of the woods, in his human form. "Hey, he is having trouble phasing back. In order for him to phase back he has to completely relax his mind and he wont. He is being stubborn, it's like he is trying to hide something from us. That's why I made him come here, can you please help." I thought about it for a minute. Then I understood. Jake was trying to keep what happened last night between us. He was trying to protect me, because he knew I would be embarrassed. I walked back to Jake and wrapped my arms around his huge neck. "Oh, Jake. I know what you're doing. It's okay honey; I knew this was going to be part of being a wolf girl. You can't help that they can read your mind. I promise I'm not going to be mad." I stepped back when I started to feel his body vibrate. It took all of three seconds and my Jake was standing in front of me. I grabbed his spare shorts off the porch and threw them too him. "Thanks Bells. I'm so sorry they have to know everything. I honestly tried to keep it to myself." I leaned up and kissed him. "It's okay. I knew it was going to happen." Quil rolled his eyes. "I've still got patrol. I'll see you guys later." Jake and I walked hand-in-hand back into the house. "Bells, about last night. That was the second best night of my life. I love you so much."

"Second best? What was your first? Wait, I was your first wasn't I?"

"Of course you were. My first, best night ever, was the night I imprinted on you." My wolf is so sweet. He sat down on the sofa and I sat on his lap. "I'm done with patrols until tonight. What do you want to do today."

"I don't care, I'm just happy to spend the day with you."

"In that case, I have wonderful idea. He threw me down on the couch and started kissing me. "I love the way you think." After three hours our stomach decided it was time for food. We took a quick shower and headed for Forks. We decided to grab a bite from town. We were leaving the diner when Jake suddenly threw me the keys. "Bells, I need you to drive home. Don't stop until you get there, get inside and please stay in there." I grabbed the keys and started the rabbit. There was only one thing that would make Jake this upset; vampire. I sped through town. I didn't even stop at the red light. What felt like hours later, I pulled up in front of our home. I slammed the car door shut and was running for the door to the house. I could hear howling and growling all around me. I was almost to the door when I felt something cold wrap around my waist. I was thrown off the porch and on the ground. I rolled over off my stomach and Victoria was standing over me. "Why hello Bella, I was certain my idea would work, I'm pleased to see it did. You see I have been creating friends. I knew with a pack of mutts following that I would never get to sink my teeth in you. Right now there are seven Vampires spread out all over La Push and Forks. Just enough to keep each of you guard dogs occupied, while I destroy you." I was about to try to get up but Jake's voice popped into my head. "Please stay down, please. I'm begging don't let her get up. Please honey just be still." Before I could even contemplate what was happening something was flying over me, it hit Victoria with enough force that she was knock to the ground. I jumped up and was about to run but then I seen what was happening. Jake was ripping Victoria limb-by-limb. Sam and Paul were throwing the pieces into the flames. The last thing I saw was Jake bite of Victoria's head, then the world went black.

I woke up to the entire pack surrounding my bed. "W-w-what h-happened?" I could barely croak the words out. I tried to sit up but Sam put his hands on mine shoulder. "Stay down Bella. You passed out when you saw Victoria get ripped to shreds." Oh, now I remember. Wait. "Where's Jake?"

"He'll be back. He is a little upset that she almost got to you. He just needs a minute to cool off."

"Sam, what happened?" He took a deep breath. "We couldn't have known and we a re so sorry. She has been going around changing and training new vampires. People that no one would miss or even realize that they were gone. Paul and Jared were patrolling when they caught two different scents. They sent out the warning howl. She had one Vampire stationed close to each of us, so we would be distracted. Everything happened so fast. When we got to the house Victoria was about to bite you. Jake was about to charge, but you looked like you were going to get up so he stopped but then you just laid back down." That's when I remembered the voice in my head, Jakes voice inside my head telling me to lay down. "Can you tell me what Jake was thinking? Before he charged Victoria."

"He was begging you to stay down and to be still, so that he could get a clear shot. It was weird. Almost as if you heard his thoughts."

"I think I did. I was going to get up and try to run but then I heard Jake telling me to lay down and be still." Sam looked to be lost in thought. " I will ask the elders about it. We have a meeting with them tomorrow to let them know that the tribe is safe again." Embry and Quil walked over and sat on either side of me. "Hey. Are you okay?" Embry is so sweet and shy. "Yeah. I don't know why I passed out. It was just overwhelming. Thanks for everything you guys." All the guys nodded there heads and started to file out of mine and Jakes room. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I could feel his presence before I even opened my eyes. Jake was back. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me from the doorway. I jumped of the bed and ran as fast as I could and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted my body of the ground. He tucked his face in my neck. "I thought I was going to lose you." I placed both my hands on his face. "Look at me Jake. I'm right here, I'm safe, and I'm alive, and that's all because of you. She is gone and she isn't coming back. We don't have to live in fear anymore." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He sat me down and went to sit on the bed. He was sitting on the edge with his head in his hands. "Are you terrified of me now?" How could he think that? Can't this man see he is my hero, not my nightmare? I walked over and kneeled in front of him on the floor. "Jacob Ephraim Black, you listen to me and you listen well. I love you. I love you more than life itself. I love your wolf. He protected me today and made me safe again. The wolf is a part of you." He looked up at me. "Bells you saw me tear a vampire apart. You saw just what I'm capable of in my wolf form. I saw the look in your eyes when I tore her head off. You looked terrified. You fainted, and it was all my fault. I'm so sorry honey." I stood up and sat on his lap and hugged him tight. "I fainted because I was overwhelmed by everything happening. I am so proud of you for saving me and so thankful. Jake you are my hero." Please let him see how serious I am about this. I don't want him to think I'm scared of him. "I'm sorry honey, I guess I'm a little shook up. I never should have charged her with you being right there. You could have easily sat up and been caught in the crossfire. I could have killed you but my anger took over. I just wanted her dead." That reminded me. "Jake! When you charged her what where you thinking." He shook his head. "I know. I shouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" He thought I was scolding him. "No, I mean literally. What where you thinking." He looked confused. "I was begging you in my head to please stay down while I finished her."

"I know." He pulled back from me enough to see my face. "What do you mean?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but for just a brief second I heard you. It was your voice inside my head. You said; 'Please stay down, please. I'm begging don't let her get up. Please honey just be still.' So, instead of getting up and running like I was going to do, I sat completely still." Jake's face paled. "T-that is exactly what I was saying. I don't know what this means but we will figure it out."

"Sam said that he will ask about it at the council meeting tomorrow." He leaned over a kissed my forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Free. I feel free." He smiled my smile and we stood up. "Sam said he wanted to have a bon fire tonight, to celebrate. We don't have to go if you don't feel like it." I smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. What time do we need to be there?" He looked at the clock on the wall. It is already seven p.m. "It will take the guys at least an hour to set up."

"Let's go a head and get ready so we can help." I went to our shared closet It's July so I needed something warm. I found my American Eagle denim shorts and light blue tank top. I was about to change when Jake popped his head out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Don't forget your bathing suit. We may swim." I went to the dresser and fished out my black bikini with a Hawaiian flowers bejewel on it. I slipped into the swimsuit and put my shorts and tank top on over it. I was pulling my hair up when Jake came out of the bathroom with his swim trunks only on. I will never get tired of looking at his body. I can't believe that he is mine. "Like what you see?" He had my smile on. Crap, I got busted checking him out. I blushed. "Ah, I'll take that lovely shade of red as a yes." I shoved him playfully. "Jake, don't make fun of me."

"But it is so easy." He took my hand and we headed out. We decided to walk. It would only take a few minutes. Suddenly, the energy between us changed. I could feel his emotions and they were pretty confusing. "Jake. What's wrong?" He stopped on the little dirt path and leaned against a tree. "I want to talk to you about something. This is really something we should have talked about, before last night but I-I just have to know." He was scared I could feel it so I did the only thing I knew to do. I hugged him tightly and listened. "If HE comes back. If Cullen comes back, what do you plan to do? Do you still love him?" This is unexpected. I thought I had made myself clear on this. "I love the time I had with him. I'm not going to lie, but nothing, absolutely nothing, is going to change my mind about you. You're stuck with me Mr. Black." He chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Part of me expected him to say 'Mrs. Black.' Whoa where did that come from? I would do it. I know I would. I would marry Jacob Black right this second if he asked me too. That's just how much I love him. I had a sudden burst of happiness flood through me and Jake felt it because he gave me my smile and kissed me. The kiss started heating up so I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waste. He backed me up until my back hit a tree. He started kissing down my neck. Just when things were getting good he stopped and put me down. "Don't stop." He smiled. "As much as I would love to ravish you against a tree, Embry is doing a quick patrol and just made himself known to me."

"I didn't hear him."

"Wolf senses, remember." Oh yeah. Whoops. "Sorry Embry." I knew he heard me because I heard a barky laugh coming from the woods. Well, this is embarrassing. "Don't be embarrassed honey. At least it wasn't Quil, he would tease you endlessly." This is true. I straightened my clothes and we started walking to Emily and Sam's.

The guys were all scanning the trees for firewood. I let go of Jake's hand and walked into the house. "Hello, Emily, are you in here?" I heard noise in the kitchen. "We are in here." We? I walked into the kitchen. Emily was digging bags of marshmallows out from a low cabinet while a girl I didn't know was undoing wire hangers (to roast the marshmallows on.) Emily turned around and hugged me. "Bella this is Jared's imprint, Kim." She turned to Kim next. "Kim, this is Bella, Jacob's imprint." She gave me a shy smile. "So, this is the famous chick that runs with vamps?" I chuckled. "I have you know, I'm one hundred percent a wolf girl now." She laughed and stuck her hand out for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Bella." I took her hand. "Nice to meet you too." Emily stood up with about twenty large bags of marshmallows. "Got enough Em." She looked concerned. "I certainly hope so. These guys eat like a pack of wolves." We all burst into laughter. We couldn't stop. When we finally did stop we started walking out to the beach. The guys already had a nice fire and were playing football. Emily leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Watching them play sports is almost as hot as watching them phase."

"I wouldn't know. I have never actually seen Jake phase." Kim joined the conversation. "You should really watch one day. There is just something about it. Every time I see Jared phase, I'm like 'yeah that's right. My man just did that." I giggled. "Maybe I can get Jake to phase for me one day." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Jake turned his head and winked at me. "I know the have supernatural hearing but there is no way he heard me. Right?" Emily just shrugged. They guys finished up there game and joined us around the fire. Jake sat down the log I was leaning on. He kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear. "Wanna go for a walk with me?" I stood up and walked down the beach holding hands with the man I love. "What's with the walk Mr. Romantic." He leaned down and kissed me. "Do you really want to watch me phase? Even after what you seen today?" Are we still on this? "I already told you, I'm not afraid of your wolf."

"Okay just stand back for a second then." He stepped a few yards away from me and slipped of his shorts. Before I could even blink he was running down the beach, jumped up as Jacob, then landed as a wolf. He walked up to me and lay down. "Whoa, Jake that was, just whoa." Jake nodded his head towards his back. "What? You can't be serious. You want me to climb on your back? You do realize I trip on air, right?" He barked. "Alright, but we better not end up in the emergency room tonight." I walked over to his side and climbed up. When Jake stood up I swear it was higher than being on a horse. "Go easy on me. I'm not use to riding on a werewolf's back." He snorted. I held his fur tight in my hands and he took of. It was amazing. I remember being terrified when Edward ran me threw the woods. Jake was almost as fast as him, but I feel completely safe. My wolf wouldn't let anything happen to me. He trotted back to the beach. I slid off his back and turned around to look at the water. I turned around to see Jacob standing in his human form looking at me. "Your insanely beautiful." I blushed. "I love you." He grinned. "I love you too Isabella Swan." He took my hand and we walked back to the bon fire.

**Sorry that took so long everyone. I promise to try and do better with it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I'm running out of ideas on where to take this story. As always I own nothing.**

We made it back to the bonfire just as everyone was starting to roast their marshmallows. I sat beside Emily. "Okay you and Kim are right. It's kind of hot when they phase." Both girls chuckled Emily was rubbing her stomach. I can't wait until their little one gets here. "So have you and Sam thought of names yet." Emily sighed. "No, we can't agree on one single name." Sam sat down on the other side of Emily. "She want's to name the baby Jason or Mikinzie."

"What's wrong with those names?"

"I want to name the baby Samuel or Samantha." We all laughed. "So basically, Sam or Sam." Jake said. Sam just smiled. "See what I have to work with!" Emily huffed in frustration. We all sat around for a couple of more hours. Everyone was relaxing, it was nice. The guys were tussling around while the girls sat by the fire. Life is good. I was sitting on a blanket in the sand with my back against a piece of driftwood. I was just starting to doze of when I felt Jake's arms wrap around me. "Ready to go home?"

I just nodded my head. I felt Jake pick me up bridal style and that was the last thing I can remember of that night. That's how life went for a while. No vampires, no stress, and summer night bonfires. It's September now. Jake and I are both attending a few classes at the community college. The only problem is, it's been one year. One year since a family I held dear to my heart disappeared. I'm still mad, don't get me wrong, but it still hurts. I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of them. Of course I wouldn't mind seeing Edward just so I can give him a piece of my mind. Another reason I don't like September, my birthday, which is today. Not that I don't mind aging anymore, I mean my boyfriend looks like he is twenty-five, I just really hate the party thing. Right now I'm sitting in mine and Jake's home waiting on him so he can take me to the diner for a dinner, then to Charlie's for cake. It's not that I don't appreciate the thought; I just don't want the attention. I heard Jake's rabbit pull up. His last class was always late. "Hey babe, I'm going to go take a shower real quick then we will head out." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "Okay, I'm just going to finish getting ready." I went to our room and finished my light make up. I wore a simple cocktail dress. It was black with white polka dots and a pair of ballet flats. My hair was lightly curled. I don't understand why Jake insisted on us dressing up to go to the diner. He stepped out of the bathroom in his tan pants with a black button up shirt. "You look beautiful Bells." All this time together and I still blush when he gives me a compliment. "Thank you. You clean up nicely yourself." He took my hand and led me outside. He even held the car door open for me. "Thank you kind sir." I giggled and he smirked. God I love this man. We got to the diner and we both ate our meals. We talked about school and how much we don't like seeing each other but how much it's going to be worth it in the long run. It was a perfect dinner. Jake paid and we headed to my dads. When we pulled up the first thing I noticed was the parade of cars. "Oh no, Jake, I told you I didn't want a party." He laughed. "Relax Bells it's just the pack. They could very well show up here without cars. I think Charlie would have thought something about that." Phew okay just the pack. I can handle that. "I just don't like to be the center of attention." He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I know honey, but can you endure it for just a couple of hours for me?" I sighed. "Only for you." We walked to the front door and walked in. There was movement everywhere in the tiny house. Poor Charlie looked over whelmed. He got up from his chair and hugged me. "Happy birthday Bells." I hugged him back. "Thanks dad." Quil walked through the back door. "Thank God. She is finally here can we please eat cake now!" Emily got up with some help from Sam and walked to the kitchen. She got a beautiful cake out of the fridge. It was a round three-towered cake, much like you would see at a wedding, only smaller. It was blue on top, green in the middle, and purple on the bottom, all of my favorite colors. It was amazing. "Did you make this?" Emily nodded her head. "I know it's a bit much, but you know how much these guys eat and I wanted you to get a piece of your own cake." I hugged her. "It's amazing thank you so much." After a few pictures we started to cut the cake. Emily stepped in front of the cake. "Take what ever piece you want but let me cut Bella's piece first." She took the knife from Paul's hands and cut a huge piece off of the side and handed it to me. " Thanks Em, but I don't think I can eat this much. Jake do you want to split it with me?" Jake looked almost panicked for a second. "Um, I, well, I really want a piece off the bottom. It-t's chocolate?" Okay, that was odd. "Alright, I'll eat what I can but I would hate for all of this to go to waste." I started to eat my delicious cake. It was amazing! I was half way threw my gigantic piece. "I'm stuffed guys." Suddenly Emily started to cry. "You don't like it. I'm so sorry Bella I tried to make the perfect cake." What is going on? Sam mouthed 'hormones' to me and I nodded. "No, Emily it is perfect look I'm going to finish it. This is the best cake I have ever had." I scooped a large piece into my mouth but just as I was about to chew. I felt something solid in my mouth. Everyone noticed my facial expression and was staring at me. I spit the object out and started to wash it with my napkin. This can't be what I think it is. It was a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. I stood up and rushed to the sink to wash it off. I turned around to see Jake down on one knee. He had the biggest smile on his face. I probably looked like a fish flopping on the beach. "Hey Bells, I got a very important question for you." I stared at him. Begging him silently to go on. I tried to find my voice but it came out a whisper. "What would that be Mr. Black?" He grinned even more. "How would you like to become the new Mrs. Black?" I had tears running down my face. I looked up to see our family and friends all looking at me and for once I didn't care. "I would love to be Mrs. Black." Jake jumped up and kissed me. I could hear our loved one cheering and clapping. Emily walked up and hugged me. "Oh Bells, I'm so sorry about the guilt trip. I couldn't remember exactly where I put the ring so I had to cut you a big slice." I smiled. "It's okay it really is an amazing cake and I couldn't ask for a better birthday." I was passed around the room, getting hugs from everyone. Last was my dad. "That boy came to me a month ago and asked for your hand. I didn't think he would ever get around to actually asking you." Billy rolled up beside him. "You should have seen him. He practiced with Embry!" I had to laugh at the image of Jake proposing to Embry. Jake walked up behind me and snuck his arms around my waist. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah just let me say goodbye." He kissed my cheek and walked out the door. I went to say goodnight to Emily and thank her for the cake when I saw Sam follow Jake out. I shrugged it off and hugged Emily. I walked out and found Jake leaning against my truck. He looked worried about something. He opened my door for me and climbed in the driver's side. "What's wrong Jake?" Oh no, he wasn't getting cold feet already was he? He sighed. "I just talked to Sam. He went to the council about the whole Victoria situation. Remember when we thought you read my mind." I nodded. "Well they say that it is a special connection between the alpha and his imprint. That when they are in major distress they can speak to each other through their minds."

"Okay so we can hear if the other one is in trouble, that doesn't sound so bad." He sighed. "You don't get it. I'm not the alpha; I mean I am supposed to be. It's my birthright and all, but that is a lot of responsibility. Sam wants me to take my rightful place though. He want's to stop phasing, so he can have more time with Emily and the baby." I wish I could hold his hand but that is dangerous since he is driving a stick shift. "What do you want?" He looked at me for a second. " I honestly don't know. I don't want to deny that I kind of want it. It's in my blood to want it, but if I took the position as alpha it means pack meetings at our house, more patrols, and less time with you." I undid my seat belt and slid over next to him. "I'm going to stand beside you no matter what. If you want this then it's what you will do. I will support your decision no matter what, besides it's my job as your future wife." Jake absolutely beamed at that. "I really like the word wife. I'm so happy you said yes." I kissed his cheek. "Me too." He laughed for a second. "You told me no the first time I asked you." What on Earth is he talking about? Then I remembered. _I'm six and Jakes five. One of our dad's friends was getting married and they made us go to the wedding. Sue dressed me in a fluffy pink dress and Jake was wearing a suit. I was curious about weddings so I asked my daddy. "Daddy why do people get married?" Jake was fettling with his tie in his seat beside me in the car. "Yea, Charlie! Why do we have to dress in funny clothes for them." Billy and my dad laughed. "People get married because they love each other very much, Bells." Billy turned in his seat to face Jacob. "And you have to dress up because it is a celebration". I thought about it for a second. "Daddy, I love you very much so are we suppose to get married?" He laughed again. " No Bells, daddy's can't marry their daughters. You will have friend, who is a boy, he will give you a pretty ring, and ask you to marry him one day. Just like in all of your story books." _

"_Oh I get it! I'll marry a prince one day!" _

"_Whatever you say baby girl but remember you have to be grown up and out of college first." The wedding was long and my dress was itchy. Jacob's older sisters we're in the wedding as flower girls. Their dresses were pretty. When everything was over. Everyone sat in a big room where we all had cake! All of the kids were sitting together. Jake was talking to his sister, Rebecca. She pulled off her pretty ring that her daddy gave to her for her birthday last year and handed it to Jake. "Come on Bells. Let's go find our dad's." He grabbed my hand and took me to my daddy's table. "Hey Charlie, in the car you said that a guy gives a girl a ring when he wants her to marry him right?" Charlie laughed. "That's usually how it goes. Why?" Jake smiled. "Just making sure. I don't want to mess up." He turned around to me and handed me Rebecca's ring. "Hey Bella, will you marry me. Your dad said that when a boy and girl love each other they get married. So we have to! We say I love you all the time!" I do love Jacob but daddy said I have to be grown up first. "I do love you, but my daddy said I can't until I grow up so we will get married then!" Jake shrugged his shoulders and took the ring back to Rebecca. _"Hey I didn't tell you no. I said I had to wait until I was grown up." We were back at our house now. Jake laughed and picked me up bridal style. "And my have you grown." Jake said with a devilish grin. I threw my head back and laughed. I love this man.


	13. Chapter 13

_I woke up and heard laughter. What on earth? It sounds like a little girl. I walked through our house and stopped in the kitchen. The window above the sink was open. I leaned against the counter and watched the scene in front of me with shock. There was a small girl, around six or seven, ridding Jake's wolf back. "Faster daddy! Faster." Suddenly I saw myself walking off the porch. How is this possible if I'm standing right here? "Jacob Black don't you drop her." Jakes wolf rolled his eyes and huffed at my clone. I walked outside but no one noticed me. My clone walked up to the small girl and helped her down. "Aw, mommy, I'm not ready to go inside yet." The small girl pouted and Jacob went to the woods to phase back. "I told you baby just a few rides then you had to come in. We are going to see Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie today." The little girl squealed and ran inside to get ready. Jake walked out of the woods and wrapped an arm around my clone. "I love you honey." I didn't realize the tears that were running down my face. The scene was so beautiful. I could only hope that this is where our lives were going. I followed my family into the house to see what happens next. Suddenly the little girl stopped in front of me and hugged my leg. "I love you mommy and I can't wait to meet you." Beep beep Beep._

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. Jake was still sleeping soundly beside me. "Wake up Jake, we have to get to class." Jake started to wake up so I went a head to make breakfast. I couldn't get the dream out of my head. The little girl was beautiful and she called me mommy. That made me so happy. This was the second time I have dreamt of this little girl. I have never thought about being a mom before but seeing her sweet little face changed that. The only problem is Jake and I have never talked about having kids before. I don't even know if he wants a baby. I was just pulling the eggs out of the skillet when Jake walked into the kitchen. Jake in his cutoffs and shirtless was one thing but I loved seeing him in his light jeans and white fitted shirt. His first class was before mine so I made him a quick plate and kissed his cheek. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Bells. How'd you sleep last night future Mrs. Black?" I glanced down at my ring and sighed. "I slept wonderful Mr. Black." He chuckled. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Oh no. What did I say this time? "Um, it's been known to happen. Why?"

"You kept saying my name last night then you mumbled something about a clone and for me not to drop her." I gave a nervous giggle. "Sorry." He pulled me to his chest. "Aw honey, I love everything about you. Even you silly sleep talk." He leaned down and kissed me. It still amazing me how he can take my breath away with one kiss. To soon he pulled away. "I only have one class today then I have to patrol for a little while but I want to get a little work in the shop done today so I should be done around three."

"Yeah, I only have two classes myself but I'll be out after lunch. Maybe I'll just go see Emily for a little while. I'm sure she is ready to help with wedding plans." Jake's smile was huge. "I love thinking about our wedding. I can't believe you said yes. I got to go now I love you honey." He kissed my forehead and headed out the door. I still had a hour before I needed to leave for my class so I decided to e-mail my mom and tell her the big news. I then called Emily to make sure it was okay for me to come over after my classes. I was right; Emily is excited about wedding plans. I then grabbed my back and headed out the door for my first class of the day.

Finally, I was getting in my truck and heading to Emily's. I could hardly focus today. Oddly enough my thoughts were around the wedding. Jake and I haven't had times to talk dates but I wanted a winter wedding, and that means I have two months to get this thing going. Alice would be able to pull it off, then again Alice would have half of Washington there and me in a dress fit for a princess. That's just not me. I miss the Cullen's, well most of them. I don't have time for this. So I hopped in my truck and headed to Emily Uley's home. She was sitting on the porch swing when I got there. "Hey Em, What are you doing out here?" She wobbled out of the swing. "I was just getting a little fresh air. How were your classes?"

"They were fine, I couldn't really focus though. I have decided that if Jake is okay with it I want to have the wedding in December, at the La Push church."

"That sounds great. You know Jacob would marry you today if he could." I smiled. "Yeah, I know. So December it is. You think we can pull it off in such little time." Emily huffed and waved her hand. "Honey, I pulled my wedding of in two weeks this is plenty of time." We sat down in her kitchen and started looking through magazines and online shops. First off was the guest list. It was very small. The pack, our family, the imprints, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, and that was all, unless Jake had some old friends from high school he wanted to invite. The reception was going to be at the La Push council hall. It's the only place large enough to keep all of our guest warm. Next was the wedding party. I know that on my side I want Clair as a flower girl, Emily as my maid of honor, and Angela as a bridesmaid. I will have to get with Jake for the grooms man list. I wanted the colors to be blue and white but then I thought of how funny the guys would look in a blue tux. Picking colors was the hardest part. "How about red and black." Emily suggested. " Yeah, the red would look nice on everyone and the guys can wear black jackets and the girls can have black over coats." Okay that was done. I also decided on each girl having one single red rose instead of a bouquet. Mine was going to be five read roses circling three white roses. I looked at the clock and it was four! "Oh no. I have to go I was supposed to meet Jake at three! Thank you for all of your help Emily." She stood up and gave me hug. "It's no problem Bella, I enjoy our girl time." I smiled. "Me too." I walked out of the house and got in my truck.

The lights were off in the house so I headed around back to the garage. "Hey Bells, I'll be out in a minute." Of course he heard me walk in. All I could see was his waste and legs sticking out from under the car he was currently working on. Since he didn't have a degree to actually run a shop yet he did small jobs here and there for the people of Forks and La Push. "That's okay I'm the one that was late." He threw a tool down and slid out from under the car. "It's okay. I got to finish Ms. Call's oil change. I have felt your excitement all day though, I take it you had a good day?" I grinned at him. " I had a great day. Emily and I got over half the wedding plans done. I know we have only been engaged a day but I was wondering if you would like a winter wedding, as in this December?" Jake gave me one of his bone crushing, warm hugs. "I would love that. I would marry you today if you would let me." I laughed. "Emily said the same thing."

"Well to bad your mine. She can't have you." I smacked his arm playfully. "You know what I meant."

"Come on. Let's go inside, I want to shower." I walked hand in hand with my Jacob into our home. I love that he is mine and that this home is ours. Jake went to the shower while I decided to fix dinner. I was starving and I really wanted steak. So I started seasoning a couple of steaks with a garden salad with backed potato. "Mmm, smells good in here Bells." I blushed. "Thanks. It will be ready soon." I took the backed potatoes out of the oven and set the food on the table. "Hey Bells, after dinner do you want to take a ride on my bike. With everything that's been going on we haven't really had a chance to do anything like that."

"That sounds great. I feel like we hardly get to spend any time together." He sighed. "I know honey, between patrols and school we hardly have anytime. Which is why I dropped my classes and I'm finishing everything online. I can be done in a year and have more time." I was shocked. "Jake, are you sure that's what you want."

"Yeah, by the time I get home at night it's time for me to patrol when I get done with that I have to work the shop, it's just exhausting. This way I can do my work and patrols while your gone and have the afternoons with you." We finished the rest of our dinner and headed back to the garage where Jake's bike was stored. He sold my bike after I crashed it the first time. He kick started it and I climbed on the back. I loved the feeling of being pressed against him like this. I would never be close enough to him. We rode up the path to the cliffs. Once we got to the top Jake stopped the bike and pulled me to stand with him. It was a beautiful night and from here you could see every star in the sky. "You know Bells, I have loved you for a very long time. Even before the Imprint." I smiled. "I know and part of me has always love you. You know I was going to tell you that I wanted to be more the friends the night that you phased." He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I had to stay away from you for so long. I was afraid I would phase and hurt you. My wolf loves when you are around though. He is extremely calm and peaceful when you with me. When you leave my site for even an hour he is clawing at me trying to break free." I leaned back onto is chest and held his hands in mine. "Well I love you and I love your wolf. I can't wait to marry you." I felt a rumble in Jake's chest and heard a purring sound. "Jake are you purring?" He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I am a wolf not a cat. I do not purr, I rumble."

"Uh, huh, sure." He picked me up and kissed me. "I told you the wolf likes having you around." I wrapped my legs around his waste. "What about the man? Doesn't he like me being around?" Jake grinned and attacked my neck with kisses making me moan. "Oh yeah. The man defiantly likes having you around."


End file.
